


Três é família

by magalud



Series: Pelo amor de Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Harry is a smart kid, Kid Fic, Kid Harry, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenting skills, Pre-Hogwarts, Unconventional Families
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aparentemente, só Harry e seu pai estão contentes com a nova família. Esta fic é dentro do Universo Alternativo apresentado em "Pelo amor de Harry". Por favor, leia antes para não se sentir perdido neste universo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alertas: Harry é criança, mas não é chan  
> Agradecimentos: Ivi viu tudo sozinha. Ela é muito fofa!!  
> Nota: Agradecimentos especiais a Tach Black, que salvou a fic, mantendo timeframe e coerência na Poção Wolfsbane, que só foi descoberta pouco antes de 1993.

 

Poucas coisas podiam ser mais excitantes para Harry Potter do que uma viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts. O garoto ainda não se cansara de nenhuma das novidades: de passar pela barreira invisível da Plataforma 9 ¾, do grande trem vermelho, das cabines do trem. Nem a chuva desanimava o garoto de seis anos e imensa energia. Seu pai adotivo, Remus Lupin, sorria para ele com grande afeição, quando os dois embarcaram no expresso, rumo à nova vida em Hogwarts.

 

Após resgatar Harry da vida abusiva que ele levava junto aos tios, Remus tinha sido contatado pelo Prof. Albus Dumbledore a respeito da guarda de Harry. Para surpresa do velho mago, o lobisomem tinha obtido a adoção legal do filho de James e Lily Potter. Para surpresa de ambos, Harry não só tinha se apegado a Remus instantaneamente como também logo se afeiçoara a ninguém menos do que Severus Snape, o sisudo Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts. Dito Mestre de Poções, contudo, estava bem menos sisudo e muito mais alegrinho desde que resolvera uma mágoa de anos com Remus. Os dois planejavam se unir assim que fosse possível, uma vez que Remus começaria no cargo de professor assistente do Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

 

Enfim, uma vida nova esperava os dois em Hogwarts. Contudo, Remus tinha reservado essa viagem para tratar de conversas sérias com Harry.

 

– Alguma coisa do carrinho, queridos?

 

Harry olhou para Remus, os olhinhos brilhando. Remus sabia que ele jamais pediria qualquer coisa, graças ao tratamento horrível que tinha sido dado pelos Dursleys, mas desde que tinha sido apresentado aos sapos de chocolate, ele tinha desenvolvido uma loucura pelo doce. O lobisomem ainda disfarçou:

 

– Hum, isso poderia estragar o nosso apetite, não?

 

O menino tentou esconder a frustração. Remus sugeriu:

 

– Contudo, vamos precisar ter algo para a sobremesa, não é, Harry? Que tal uns sapos de chocolate?

 

O sorriso que o menino abriu fez Remus se derreter. Assim que a bruxa do carrinho se afastou, Remus indagou:

 

– Está gostando da viagem, Harry?

 

– Sim.

 

– Quer conversar um pouco? Tem algumas coisas que eu gostaria de discutir com você.

 

– Tá bom.

 

– Nossa vida em Hogwarts vai ser um pouco diferente do que viu até agora. Vamos morar na escola, num lugar parecido com o de Severus. Isso por um tempo, mas depois vamos nos mudar para os aposentos de Severus.

 

– É mesmo?

 

– É. Sabe, Harry, Severus e eu estivemos conversando e decidimos que nós nos gostamos muito. Então vamos nos casar e aí seremos uma família. Não vai ser legal?

 

– É! Aí ele vai ser meu papai também?

 

– Isso mesmo. Vai ser seu papai de verdade.

 

– Que legal, Papai Remus!

 

– Primeiro nós vamos ter que nos casar. Por isso nós compramos aquelas vestes de gala, lembra? Para a festa.

 

– Eu pensei que casamento fosse só entre papais e mamães.

 

– No mundo bruxo, isso é possível, Harry. Lá tem muita coisa nova. Se você ficar em dúvida sobre qualquer coisa, pode me perguntar, está bem?

 

– Tá bom. Papai Remus, quando vamos nos mudar para junto do Papai Severus?

 

– Ainda não sei direito, Harry. Depois do casamento, com certeza. E aí tenho impressão de que você vai descobrir uma coisa, Harry.

 

– O quê?

 

– Sabia que você é uma pessoa muito famosa no mundo mágico?

 

– Eu?

 

– Isso mesmo, você.

 

– Por quê?

 

– Ah, isso é uma história comprida. Quer que eu conte?

 

– Aham.

 

– Então eu vou explicar o que aconteceu quando você era um bebezinho e morava com seu pai e sua mãe. Você sabe que eles foram mortos por um bruxo das Trevas, não sabe?

 

– Sei.

 

– Pois na verdade, esse bruxo estava atrás de você. Ele veio até sua casa para matar você.

 

O menino arregalou os olhos:

 

– Eu?

 

– Isso mesmo. Mas ele foi matar você e sabe o que aconteceu? Ele não conseguiu. Todo mundo ficou muito espantado porque, quando Voldemort (esse é o nome do bruxo) decidia matar alguém, essa pessoa morria. Ele tinha decidido matar você, mas não conseguiu. Por isso você é chamado de O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

 

– Mas como eu não morri?

 

– Ninguém sabe ao certo como o feitiço falhou, Harry. O certo é que você derrotou Voldemort. Por isso você é famoso. Por isso você tem essa cicatriz na testa. Ela é uma cicatriz mágica, porque veio de uma maldição.

 

– Puxa...!

 

Remus sorriu e indagou:

 

– Você é um menino muito especial, Harry. Mas há gente que vai querer magoar você por causa disso. Eu vou tentar proteger você o máximo que puder, mas talvez eles consigam chatear você. Se isso acontecer, quero que venha para mim, está bem? Vamos resolver isso tudo juntos.

 

– Tá bom, Papai Remus.

 

– Então, está animado em se mudar para Hogwarts? Para um novo lar, uma nova família?

 

– Sim! – Ele praticamente pulava no banco do trem. – Com mágica!

 

Remus o abraçou, encantado com a espontaneidade do menino. Harry não tinha espaço para crescer nos Dursley, e agora, vendo-o florescer assim, Remus sentia cada vez mais que tomara a decisão correta.

 


	2. Capítulo 2 – Bem-vindo a Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muita ação logo no início

– Você falou com ele?

– Claro que sim.

– Pena que ele não aguentou ficar acordado. Ia adorar a carruagem.

Remus e Severus falavam baixo, nos seus aposentos nas masmorras de Hogwarts, quando chegaram à escola. Assim que Remus e Harry desembarcaram em Hogsmeade, Severus estava na estação de trem, esperando os dois com uma carruagem de Hogwarts. Remus desembarcara com um Harry adormecido nos braços, no meio da noite.

Severus se ocupava dos embrulhos encolhidos que eram a mudança dos dois. Eles ainda tinham uns três dias antes que as aulas começassem, então daria tempo de arrumar tudo com calma.

Tudo o que Severus fez para preparar a chegada de sua família foi abrir os espaços que seriam mais necessários. Um deles foi criar um quarto espaçoso para Harry, enquanto o quarto principal apenas foi ampliado, a exemplo do escritório. Mas, por enquanto, Remus e Harry estariam alojados em aposentos temporários, ali ao lado.

– Albus disse que pode fazer a cerimônia amanhã à noite – adiantou Severus. – Ele conhece um oficial do Ministério para cuidar da papelada e testemunhar a cerimônia. Ele garantiu tentar manter tudo em segredo o máximo possível.

– Mas e a situação de Harry?

– Bom, a adoção é um processo público. Mas, para ter certeza, Albus consultou um amigo no Ministério. Segundo esse funcionário, se a adoção Muggle já tiver sido concedida, apenas algo muito grave impediria tal concessão também no mundo bruxo.

Remus olhou a expressão de Severus e concluiu:

– Você quer dizer algo como a minha condição de lobisomem, é isso?

– Precisamente. Como você vai se casar, porém, normalmente as autoridades podem relevar essa condição.

Remus sorriu, pegando as mãos de Severus:

– Então vamos nos casar mesmo?

– Está pensando em mudar de ideia?

– Não. Só queria ter certeza de que você não ia querer mudar de ideia. Sabe, um lobisomem, ainda mais com um menino... E você odeia crianças.

Severus se aproximou dele, abraçando-o, com um risinho:

– Oh, bem. Harry não é uma criança qualquer. Ele está bem.

– Está muito animado com tantas coisas novas.

– Marquei um exame médico para ele. Logo após o café.

– Muito bom. Mas ele está muito bem, não se preocupe.

– E ele dorme profundamente?

– Oh, sim – riu-se Remus, puxando Severus para perto de seu corpo. – De qualquer modo, eu coloquei um pequeno feitiço nele. Se acordar, eu saberei.

– Isso é bom. Vou precisar aprender esse feitiço. Porque eu não quero o pestinha interrompendo nossas atividades...

Os olhos de Remus brilharam, e ele repetiu, com cara de tudo, menos inocente:

– Atividades?

– Atividades como essa que eu quero agora.

Empurrou Remus contra a parede, colando os lábios nele. O lobisomem sentiu o impacto da parede contra suas costas, bem como a pressão de uma ereção contra a sua. Mas gemeu diante do ataque de Severus aos seus lábios, das mãos elegantes passeando pelo seu corpo, acendendo-o:

– Oh, senti sua falta, Severus... Mal podia esperar por isso.

– Cala a boca e me beija.

Remus obedeceu sem pestanejar, e Severus usou um feitiço não-verbal para deixar Remus completamente nu. O contato da pele nua com a parede fria fez o lobisomem estremecer e partir para cima do Mestre de Poções com disposição redobrada. A temperatura aumentava rapidamente, as mãos percorriam os corpos, e certos sinais inequívocos de desejo começavam a se tornar evidentes.

De repente, os papéis se inverteram, e era Severus contra a parede, sendo esmagado por um lobisomem cheio de amor para dar.

– Hum... Que cheiro...

– Eu tenho um cheiro?

– Cheiro de parceiro. Cheiro de matilha. – Remus fungava pelo pescoço dele, meio lambendo, meio arfando. – Cheiro de meu.

– Sim... – Severus revirou os olhos. – Seu... Só seu... Remus, por favor...

O lobisomem atacou-o com um beijo faminto, quase violento. Aquilo era, na verdade, tão excitante quanto relaxante para Severus. Era uma prova de que Remus o desejava mesmo. Porque ele queria Remus tanto que às vezes isso o assustava. Era uma vulnerabilidade, e ele não podia se dar ao luxo de tê-las.

Mas Remus era o que importava. Quando Remus finalmente parou de beijá-lo, ele viu os lábios inchados, vermelhos. Severus não pôde resistir ao impulso de tocar aqueles lábios. Num movimento rápido, Remus agarrou o pulso de Severus e o segurou firme. Então ele fez algo que totalmente alucinou Severus: ele separou dois de seus dedos e os pôs na boca, sem tirar seus olhos de Severus. O Mestre de Poções viu aqueles olhos escurecendo de tanto desejo, fixos nos dele enquanto ele chupava e lambia os dedos como se fossem um pirulito. Ou melhor: como se fossem a ereção que ameaçava explodir entre as pernas de Severus.

Sem largar os dedos, Remus usou as mãos para começar a erguer as vestes de Severus, e enfiou a coxa entre suas pernas. Agarrou o quadril de Severus e puxou-o. Louco de desejo, Severus começou a se esfregar na perna de Remus, e não conseguiu conter os gemidos. Remus, por sua vez, respondeu entusiasmado ao convite.

De repente, incapaz de resistir, ele virou Severus violentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que usava um feitiço não-verbal para também retirar as roupas dele. Severus sentiu a pedra fria contra seu peito, enquanto Remus não perdia tempo em se encaixar atrás dele e introduzir um dos dedos na sua abertura.

Severus prendeu a respiração, as sensações aumentando. Remus usou outro feitiço para lubrificação, puxou os quadris de Severus e simplesmente posicionou-se na sua entrada. Não se mexeu. O Mestre de Poções ofegava, ardente.

– Você quer, Severus?

– Remus...! Por favor...!

– Não estou ouvindo. Você quer ou não?

– Sim, Remus, por favor!!

– Então você é meu?

– Só seu, Remus!!

Então Remus entrou, de uma vez só, sem aviso, e Severus quase urrou de prazer. Ele se virou no exato momento que seu futuro marido recuou para dar uma nova estocada. Por um segundo, Severus observou o rosto de Remus avermelhado de desejo, os lábios inchados de tanto beijar, o cabelo desalinhado, a linha de suor fazendo o rosto brilhar. Uma grande onda de desejo percorreu seu corpo. O lobisomem parecia um anjo caído, um coroinha devasso, ainda mais quando ele parecia ter encontrado exatamente o que estava procurando, com suas estocadas fundas e rápidas.

Ao sentir seu botãozinho profundo sendo estimulado, Severus jogou a cabeça para trás e ia soltar um grito enorme, mas Remus tapou-lhe a boca, grunhindo algo sem perder o ritmo. Quando a outra mão encontrou a ereção de Severus, esmagada contra a parede de pedra, aí o Mestre de Poções perdeu o controle e gozou violentamente, os gritos abafados sob a mão de Remus, o líquido escorrendo entre as mãos do lobisomem e a parede.

O corpo contraído de Severus trouxe consequências imediatas a Remus, que sentiu seu membro ser espremido pelos músculos retesados do parceiro, precipitando também seu orgasmo. Lembrando-se de Harry, ele conseguiu não urrar de prazer, mas o grito abafado quase precipitou nova onda de prazer a Severus.

Os dois tentaram se apoiar à parede, as pernas trêmulas, a respiração ainda em golfadas, os corpos unidos. Remus murmurou o feitiço de limpeza. Severus procurou tomar fôlego.

– Se é assim que você vai me receber toda vez que eu chegar, voltarei cedo mais vezes.

– Bem-vindo a Hogwarts.


	3. Capítulo 3 – A hora e a vez das mulheres

– Bom dia, Harry.

– Oi, Papai Remus! Papai Severus!!

Ele se jogou nos braços de Severus, que retribuiu o abraço.

– Vejo que dormiu muito bem.

– Eu dormi no trem e acordei aqui.

– Muito bem. Já escovou os dentes?

– Aham.

– Então vamos tomar café no Salão Principal. Você vai conhecer mais gente hoje, Harry. Os professores estão chegando para o ano escolar.

– Hoje não tem escola, tem?

– Não, só daqui a alguns dias. Amanhã vai ter outra coisa muito importante.

– É?

– É. O casamento vai ser amanhã.

– Já? Puxa! Aí depois vamos poder morar juntos, não é?

– Isso mesmo, Harry. Severus vai ser seu papai também. Ele vai cuidar de você e ajudar você, assim como eu.

– Vai ser muito legal!

– Também estamos muito felizes, Harry. Agora vamos subir, porque eu quero que conheça duas mulheres muito especiais.

Harry deu a mão ao Papai Remus e ficou no meio dos seus dois papais quando entrou no Salão Principal. Realmente, como Papai Remus dissera, havia mais gente ali. O Prof. Dumbledore o recebeu com um grande sorriso, e Harry viu do lado dele uma mulher alta, bem mais velha do que Papai Remus, mas não tão velha quanto o diretor. Foi ele quem apresentou:

– Minerva, querida, deixe-me apresentá-la a Harry Potter, filho de Remus. Harry, esta é a Profª Minerva McGonagall.

– Remus, que prazer. – Ela apertou a mão do lobisomem, curvando-se em seguida para ver o menino. – E Harry Potter. Seja bem-vindo a Hogwarts, Sr. Potter.

O menino foi polido:

– Obrigado, Madame.

– A última vez que eu o vi você era um bebê. Vejo que se tornou um rapazinho muito educado e esperto, pelo que o Prof. Dumbledore me disse. Se quiser tomar chá comigo, é só pedir a seu pai Remus que o leve à Torre de Gryffindor.

Harry sorriu para ela. Ela parecia durona, mas os olhos dela eram meigos. Papai Remus disse:

– A Profª McGonagall também deu aula para mim, para Severus, seu pai James e sua mãe.

– Seu pai era terrível, Sr. Potter. Espero que não siga o exemplo dele.

– Não, senhora.

– E Remus, Severus – continuou a velha escocesa –, Albus me falou das núpcias iminentes. Gostaria de ser a primeira a cumprimentá-los.

– Na verdade, Minerva – cortou Severus –, Remus e eu gostaríamos de lhe pedir um pequeno favor a esse respeito.

– Ou dois – completou Remus. – Harry, por que não fica com o Prof. Dumbledore um pouco, enquanto eu e seu pai Severus falamos com a Profª McGonagall?

– Está bem, Papai.

Harry foi para o lado do velho diretor, que o apresentou a um homem muito estranho, mas simpático. O garoto notou que ele nem deveria estar andando, então devia ser mágico. Ele não tinha as duas pernas e um braço e o nome dele era Kettleburn. O homem também ficou muito espantado com Harry, mas o menino não entendia por quê.

Depois seus papais voltaram, e todos se sentaram à mesa grande, que estava quase cheia. Harry procurou não reparar nos outros ocupantes, mas havia algumas senhoras de olhar que ele achou inamistoso, ao menos a princípio. Papai Remus explicou que eram a bibliotecária e a professora de Aritmancia e Runas.

Ao final do café da manhã, Papai Remus falou com o Prof. Kettleburn, enquanto Papai Severus apresentava mais uma pessoa:

– Harry, quero que conheça Madame Pomfrey. Ela é enfermeira em Hogwarts, e concordou em fazer seu acompanhamento médico.

– Muito prazer – disse Harry, mesmo sem entender direito. – Papai Remus já chamou um médico quando fiquei doente.

– Sim, eu soube. Mas Madame Pomfrey é médica de bruxos. Ela pode ver coisas que os médicos Muggles não vêem. Portanto, ela vai examinar você agora.

– Tá bom – disse Harry, desconfiado. – Você vem, Papai Severus?

– Claro que sim.

A matrona sorriu para o menino e disse:

– Não se preocupe, meu jovem. Isso não vai doer nada.

Harry foi para a enfermaria e achou muito legal a consulta médica de bruxo. Madame Pomfrey ia passando a varinha no corpo dele, enquanto uma pena mágica ficava fazendo anotações, suspensa no ar. Harry estava atrás de um biombo, mas Papai Severus estava ali na enfermaria, acompanhando tudo.

– Bom, Severus, você sabe que em geral não tenho pacientes tão novinhos – começou ela. – Mas Harry parece ser bem esperto e saudável para a idade. Precisa brincar mais ao ar livre. Nadar seria indicado, se ele puder. A miopia é hereditária, e não há mágica capaz de dar jeito nisso. Ele tem algumas cicatrizes antigas, sinais de ossos quebrados e trincados, além de evidentemente ser mais baixo do que a maior parte das crianças de sua idade. Está abaixo do peso, mas não desnutrido. Pelo menos no momento. Harry tem deficiência de algumas vitaminas e nutrientes, mas a Poção Fortalecedora deve dar um jeito nisso em coisa de apenas uma semana. Uma vez por dia, às refeições.

– Entendo.

– Mais tarde, podemos conversar sobre outros aspectos de Harry.

Madame Pomfrey dirigiu-se a Harry:

– Você gosta de chocolate, Harry?

– Sim, senhora.

– Então você pode comer todos os dias. Você sabe que chocolate é uma espécie de remédio para bruxos, não sabe?

– Sim, senhora.

– Então, um chocolatinho por dia deve cuidar de suas necessidades básicas, certo? Sempre que quiser um chocolate, pode pedir a seu pai. Aproveite agora e tome esse.

– Obrigado.

– Muito bem, então. Procure manter-se longe de encrencas, Sr. Potter.

Harry sorriu para ela. Apesar de rígida, Madame Pomfrey era boa pessoa, concluiu. Ele deu a mão a Papai Severus, que o levou para fora da enfermaria. Eles andaram pelos corredores, Harry observando tudo.

– Você gostaria de ir nadar um pouco agora, Harry?

– Eu não sei nadar.

– Posso tentar ensiná-lo, se quiser. Isso pode ser muito útil.

– Cadê o Papai Remus?

– Ele está numa reunião com o Prof. Kettleburn.

– Vai demorar?

– Talvez sim, Harry. Quando ele puder, ele ficará conosco.

– Tá bom. – Harry tentou esconder sua decepção.

– Não pense que ele não gostaria de estar com você. Mas agora que ele vai ser um professor, ele precisa ter tudo em ordem para os alunos. Assim como eu.

– Você não tem reunião?

– Agora não. Eu reservei essa manhã para ficar com você. Mas, Harry, escute bem. Vai acontecer que, um dia desses, nem eu nem o papai Remus possamos ficar com você. Então quero que preste atenção. Você deverá nos esperar nos nossos aposentos, ou então ficará com Madame Pomfrey, Hagrid ou uma outra pessoa. Você não deve andar no castelo sozinho, entendeu?

– Tá bom, Papai Severus.

Severus ia falar algo mais quando uma voz o interrompeu:

– Muito pequeno para ser aluno!! Acho que o pequenino está perdido! Perdido!

Harry olhou para o alto e viu uma criatura flutuando no corredor, olhando-o com curiosidade. Severus dirigiu-se à criatura:

– Peeves, esse é meu filho Harry. Quero que você fique longe dele. Ele não é aluno em Hogwarts.

O poltergeist pareceu gostar daquilo, voando em volta do garoto:

– Ahhhhh! Um pequenininho!

– Se eu ouvir apenas um rumor que você andou perseguindo meu filho, você vai se arrepender de ter escolhido Hogwarts para assombrar.

Harry estava de olhos arregalados, agarrado às vestes de Severus, e olhando seu pai brigar com uma criatura que não parecia ligar a mínima para ele:

– Papai está todo nervosinho! Woo, que medo! Peeves está com medo do Mestre de Poções! Ahahahah! Nanananina!

De repente, Harry sentiu um frio danado. Ele olhou para o outro lado e viu um fantasma – um fantasma de verdade! – flutuando na direção de onde eles estavam. Era uma aparição sombria e parecia terrível, cheio de manchas que pareciam ser sangue.

Estranhamente, o poltergeist também pensava a mesma coisa, pois ele até perdeu um pouco da cor. Imediatamente ele se encolheu, dizendo:

– Senhor Barão!...

O fantasma o olhou, de maneira rigorosa:

– Você anda importunando o chefe da Casa de Slytherin, rapaz? Não sabe que se mexer com ele estará me desagradando profundamente?

Peeves estava quase chorando:

– Por favor, Sua Sanguinolência...

– Trate de deixar em paz o chefe de minha casa e seu herdeiro!

Peeves soltou um guincho horrível e saiu em disparada. Severus virou-se para o Barão Sangrento e fez uma mesura:

– Fico profundamente agradecido, Barão.

– É meu dever, meu jovem, como fantasma de Slytherin. – O Barão Sangrento ficou mais rente do chão para se dirigir a Harry. – E você, rapazinho, pode me chamar, se Peeves incomodá-lo, combinado?

Harry concordou com a cabeça, assustado demais para responder. Severus fez um meneio de cabeça:

– Desejo-lhe um bom dia, Barão.

O fantasma se afastou, e Severus olhou para o menino, praticamente petrificado. Achou que era uma boa ocasião para reforçar:

– Agora entende por que não deve andar por Hogwarts sozinho?

Harry não precisava de um segundo aviso.

 


	4. Capítulo 4 – Cerimônia e sem cerimônia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma nova vida precisa ser iniciada por um ritual

Harry teve mais uma conversa séria com seus pais antes da cerimônia de união bruxa, o que equivalia a um casamento. Ele iria participar da solenidade, não apenas como portador das alianças, mas também como co-participante. É que Remus e Severus tinham decidido ampliar a cerimônia para que fosse também uma união mágica entre os três. Era como uma adoção mágica, que os faria ainda mais seus papais, explicaram os dois. Harry ficou maravilhado com aquilo. Ele nunca tinha sido tão desejado antes.

 

Então, naquela noite, Harry ficou com o Papai Remus e a Profª McGonagall, enquanto o Papai Severus se arrumava com o Prof. Dumbledore. Dava azar os noivos se verem antes do casamento. Depois eles foram para o gabinete do diretor, onde ocorreu a cerimônia. Com suas vestes novas, Harry sentiu-se muito importante, carregando a almofadinha com as alianças mágicas.

 

Seus papais também estavam usando roupas bonitas, e o cabelo do Papai Severus estava muito brilhante. O Prof. Dumbledore oficiou a cerimônia, com o Prof. Flitwick para ajudá-lo. A Profª McGonagall era testemunha do Papai Remus, enquanto Madame Pomfrey era testemunha do Papai Severus. Um homem que ele não conhecia estava ali ao lado, com vários rolos de pergaminho.

 

O Prof. Dumbledore usava a varinha para encher a sala de luzes, e Harry foi chamado a apresentar as alianças. Com um floreio, as alianças foram erguidas no ar e banhadas em luz, e Papai Remus e Papai Severus sorriram um para o outro, dando as mãos.

 

Harry estava tão embevecido que quase tomou um susto quando o Prof. Dumbledore se dirigiu a ele:

 

– Harry, Remus e Severus gostariam de unir-se a você, tornando-o seu filho também como bruxo. Mas isso só pode acontecer se você realmente quiser, do fundo de seu coração. Então, por isso eu pergunto: você quer ser filho de Remus Lupin? Basta responder sim ou não.

 

– Sim.

 

– E você também quer ser filho mágico de Severus Snape?

 

– Quero, sim.

 

Harry viu a varinha do Prof. Dumbledore descrever desenhos no ar, e um raio dourado envolveu os três numa rede de fios bem fininhos. Uma sensação gostosa tomou conta de Harry e ele deu um risinho, a mágica a envolvê-lo.

 

Agora ele era filho de seus papais, de verdade.

 

E foi isso que detonou toda a confusão.

 

 

RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS

 

Logo depois da cerimônia, Remus e Severus saíram para algum lugar misterioso, onde eles iriam entrar numa coisa que Harry descobriu ser lua-de-mel. Ele já tinha ouvido a palavra antes, mas não sabia o que queria dizer. Aparentemente todo mundo que casava entrava em uma. Madame Pomfrey explicou que lua-de-mel era um tempo que o casal tinha para si mesmo, só para namorar. Harry imaginou que eles iam querer se beijar muito.

 

Então, durante a lua-de-mel, Harry ficou sob os cuidados da Profª McGonagall, e às vezes de Madame Pomfrey também. Hagrid o convidou para brincar um pouco com Fang. No final, Harry ficou um pouquinho com muitos professores, que pareciam gostar muito dele. O menino nunca recebera tanta atenção, mas sentiu falta de seu papai Remus quando foi dormir. A Profª McGonagall o colocou para dormir, beijou sua testa e desejou boa noite, mas ele sentiu falta de seu papai. Apertou Urso e tentou dormir, desejando que eles voltassem logo da tal lua-de-mel.

 

 

RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS

 

– Espero que ele esteja se dando bem com Minerva.

 

– Ela adora Harry, você sabe disso. E espero que não esteja pensando em falar de Harry agora, Remus.

 

– Não, eu...

 

– Ótimo. Porque eu quero você calado. Não quero ouvir mais uma palavra.

 

Severus encostou Remus contra a parede, colando-se ao seu corpo e deixando o lobisomem sem fôlego. Ao colar seus lábios nos dele, não deu chance para que ele recuperasse o fôlego tampouco. Suas mãos foram até a cintura, e Remus acariciou os antebraços pálidos. Os quadris do lobisomem se mexeram, e ele sentiu um volume pressionando sua coxa.

 

O beijo transformou-se num exercício por dominância, e os dois terminaram rodopiando pelo quarto do hotel, caindo na cama por pura sorte. Remus sentou-se sobre as coxas de Severus, e as mãos longas do mestre de Poções tentavam entrar nas calças do marido. Remus se inclinou para beijá-lo, outro beijo ardente, que só fez Severus se esmerar em apalpá-lo por todo o corpo, excitando-o.

 

Remus separou-se de Severus, erguendo-se por um minuto para livrar-se de suas roupas a jato. Severus, com um sorriso dos mais safados, usou um feitiço verbal para se livrar das suas.

 

– Você faz isso como ninguém. Precisa me ensinar o seu jeito.

 

– Antes quero ensinar outras coisas. Vem cá.

 

Completamente nus, os dois se abraçaram, e suas ereções roçaram, fazendo ambos gemerem quase em uníssono. Severus capturou os lábios de Remus enquanto levava sua mão até o pênis firme do lobisomem, que gemeu alto, mexendo-se instintivamente.

 

Então de repente Severus virou-se, deixando Remus embaixo de si, ardente e impaciente. Era o que ele queria para deslizar para baixo e abocanhá-lo inteiramente.

 

Remus arqueou na cama, gritando alto de tanto prazer. Severus era extremamente talentoso naquela área. A boca, quente e úmida, tinha ainda uma língua nervosa que fazia Remus praticamente espasmar de tanto prazer. Apesar de ser um homem adulto, Remus se sentia como um adolescente incapaz de controlar seu corpo. Porque Severus sabia exatamente como sugar para criar firmeza, e como alternar lambidas, beijos e chupadinhas para fazê-lo parar de raciocinar. Assim, ele corcoveava sob os carinhos de Severus, que não fazia qualquer esforço para detê-lo.

 

De repente, o calor desapareceu e Remus olhou para baixo. O corpo pálido e magro de Snape apareceu diante do lobisomem. Não era um corpo atraente, a exemplo do rosto magro e cheio de ângulos. Mas Remus sentiu uma onda de desejo tão básico atravessar-lhe o corpo que ele puxou-o contra si, beijando-o desesperadamente.

 

Os dois se atracaram de maneira frenética, os quadris se movendo, a fricção aumentando. O contato entre seus corpos suados trazia a Remus uma sensação inebriante. Ele estava chegando perto.

 

Os dedos de Snape, longos e precisos, começaram a buscar a abertura tão desejada. Remus ergueu as pernas, sentindo os dedos tateando atrás de sua ereção, além das suas bolas. Após um feitiço silencioso, um dos dedos escorregou para dentro sem dificuldades, e Remus sentiu o mundo espiralando de prazer.

 

Então algo muito maior e mais quente tomou o lugar do dedo, e Remus gemeu alto, um ruído vindo do fundo da garganta. Quando estava todo dentro, Severus se sentiu em casa, ofegante e trêmulo.

 

Droga, ele não iria resistir muito tempo, mas aquilo era tão bom, tão bom.

 

Então ele pôs-se a se mexer, primeiro procurando imprimir um ritmo lento. Remus, contudo, não queria saber de ir devagar. Ele estava gemendo e chamando Severus, seu corpo inteiro tremendo, e então Severus estocou fundo, atingindo-o em seu ponto mais sensível.

 

Bem quando Remus achou que não iria agüentar mais, Severus agarrou seu pênis. Remus gritou. Severus não precisou dar dois puxões e Remus derramou-se todo em sua mão, gritando a plenos pulmões. A força de seu orgasmo foi tamanha que impulsionou o de Severus, que também gritou. Ambos caíram sobre a cama, exaustos numa confusão de braços e pernas, mas sempre juntos. Coube a Severus murmurar um feitiço de limpeza. Remus só comentou:

 

– Ainda bem que não estamos em casa. Harry teria que estar morto para não ouvir isso....

 

 

RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS

 

 

A volta deles foi uma ocasião maravilhosa para Harry, porque ele ia para o seu quarto definitivo, no dia que os alunos chegavam a Hogwarts para o ano letivo. Isso significava que Harry também começaria suas aulas. Agora, ele pensava, quem sabe ele poderia fazer amigos, sem Dudley para bater em todo mundo que queria brincar com ele.

 

Seus papais avisaram que o salão estaria cheio de estudantes, e que Harry poderia ver todos quando se sentasse à mesa principal, como sempre, na cadeira especialmente enfeitiçada para sua altura. Mas Harry não tinha idéia de que eram tantos alunos.

 

Maravilhado, Harry assistiu à cerimônia de Seleção com os olhos brilhando. Primeiro, ele ouviu a música do Chapéu Seletor. Harry já conhecia mais sobre as casas, e sabia que o Papai Remus (assim como Papai James e Mamãe Lily) tinham freqüentado Gryffindor. Papai Severus era de Slytherin. Mas ninguém tinha dito para ele que quem escolhia as casas era um chapéu falante. Ele mal podia esperar para chegar a sua vez de sentar naquele banquinho alto e colocar o chapéu na sua cabeça.

 

Depois da seleção, o Prof. Dumbledore saudou os alunos:

 

– Bem-vindos todos os que estão começando em Hogwarts! E bem-vindos de volta aos nossos alunos regulares! Este deve ser um ano cheio de novidades. O Prof. Kettleburn, de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, está se preparando para se dedicar à sua aposentadoria. Para tanto, ele contará esse ano com um professor-assistente, o Prof. Remus Lupin. Ele se integra ao nosso staff e trouxe seu filho Harry. Portanto, não estranhem se virem uma criança pelos corredores. O Prof. Lupin está alojado com seu parceiro, o Prof. Snape, nas masmorras.

 

O burburinho foi grande, e Harry viu todos aqueles alunos olharem para ele e seus dois papais. Ele ficou nervoso, mas Papai Remus pegou o braço dele e cochichou:

 

– Está tudo bem, Harry. Eu também fico nervoso com tanta gente.

 

O menino sorriu para seu papai. Ele parecia sempre adivinhar o que ele estava pensando.

 

O Prof. Dumbledore continuou:

 

– Advirto os alunos do primeiro ano e lembro os demais que a Floresta Proibida é absolutamente interditada a todos os estudantes. O Sr. Filch também está autorizado a punir os alunos que ignorarem essa regra. Bom, antes do jantar, apenas mais algumas palavras: podem comer!

 

A comida apareceu no prato, e Harry olhou para seu Papai Severus, que ergueu uma sobrancelha. O menino jantou com seus pais, ignorando a multidão, como se estivessem apenas os três juntos. Papai Severus disse:

 

– Assim que você terminar de comer, vamos dormir, porque amanhã você tem escola cedo.

 

– A minha nova escola, né, Papai Severus?

 

– Isso mesmo. Você tem aulas amanhã e não pode dormir tarde, ou estará dormindo durante as aulas. Você precisa de uma sonequinha?

 

– Eu não sou nenezinho para dormir de dia!

 

– Então termine logo seu jantar

 

Depois da sobremesa, o Prof. Dumbledore convidou todos a cantarem o hino da escola. Harry ficou admirado, não com a fita que se desenrolou com a letra do hino, mas com o fato de que todo mundo cantava com a música que queria.

 

Hogwarts parecia cada vez mais divertido!

 

O Prof. Dumbledore então pediu:

 

– Monitores, levem os alunos aos seus salões comunais! E boa noite a todos!

 

O burburinho ficou mais alto. Um aluno de cabelos ruivos muito brilhantes se ergueu e chamou:

 

– Gryffindors, venham comigo!

 

Remus ajudava Harry a descer da cadeirinha e indagou:

 

– Aquele é o filho de Molly e Arthur?

 

– Sim, é William. É o monitor da casa.

 

– Nossa, como ele está grande! Eu me lembro dele bem pequeno. E aquele outro também é um Weasley?

 

– Precisamente, ele é Charles. Ainda tem mais uma horda de Weasleys para entrar em Hogwarts.

 

De mãos dadas com seus dois papais, Harry observou quando todos saíam do Salão Principal, alunos e professores. Alguns olhavam para ele disfarçadamente, outros nem disfarçavam tanto assim.

 

Severus não podia evitar ouvir os comentários mal-disfarçados:

 

– Snape tem um filho?

 

– Ew! Como foi que ele conseguiu? Quem iria querer casar com aquilo?

 

– O cara novo, aparentemente, quis casar com ele.

 

– Ele parece normal. O cara novo, não o Snape.

 

– Tadinho do garoto. Ele parece alguém conhecido, mas não sei dizer quem.

 

Os murmúrios iam desaparecendo à medida que eles iam chegando perto das masmorras, e as pernas de Harry estavam se arrastando. Remus o pegou no colo e prontamente o garoto se aninhou no colo do pai, mal mantendo os olhos abertos.

 

– No próximo ano, ele vai dormir antes do Banquete de Boas-Vindas – decidiu Severus. – Amanhã ele tem um dia importante e precisa estar bem descansado.

 

Remus ajeitou-o, os braços do menino estirados ao longo de seu corpo alto.

 

– Ou ele pode tirar uma sonequinha durante o dia.

 

– Eu não sou bebezinho... – O protesto foi quase inaudível pelo imenso bocejo.

 

– Veremos.

 


	5. Capítulo 5 – Primeiro dia de escola

– Será que ele está gostando? E se ele não gostar?

– Remus, por favor. Agora é hora do almoço.

– Será que eles vão se lembrar de dar as poções a ele?

– Remus, pare com isso. Você só tem mais duas aulas. Depois delas, você poderá apanhá-lo e verificar tudo isso por si mesmo.

– Eu sei. Mas fiquei de ajudar Kettleburn. Você vai ter que apanhá-lo. Acho que estou exagerando um pouco. Mas é o primeiro dia dele, Severus. E se ele não fizer amizade com nenhum amiguinho? E se eles ficarem perguntando sobre a cicatriz?

– Nós falamos sobre isso com ele, explicamos o que ele podia saber, checamos todos os alunos matriculados na escola, e Harry é um menino inteligente e vivaz, capaz de se sair muito bem de situações embaraçosas.

Remus o encarou:

– Você sempre tem explicação para tudo, não é, Severus?

– Não. Não consigo explicar essa sua insegurança irracional.

– Estou ansioso. Mas... não sei se é sobre o primeiro dia de Harry na escolinha.

Severus olhou em volta. O Salão estava calmo, com os alunos fazendo seu tradicional burburinho e os professores conversando calmamente. Então, ele pôs sua mão na perna de Remus.

– Eu sei. Eu também estou ansioso.

O sentimento durou até o final da tarde, quando Severus desceu a colina até Hogsmeade e foi apanhar Harry de volta a Hogwarts. Mal apareceu na porta da escola, Harry correu até ele:

– Papai Severus!!

Harry se abraçou a ele, um sorriso de partir a cara ao meio. Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Podemos ir?

– Está bem. Vou só dar tchau aos meus amigos.

Ele se virou e gritou para algumas crianças que estavam com os pais e responsáveis. Uma professora veio falar com ele:

– O senhor é pai do Harry, não? Vai gostar de saber que o primeiro dia dele foi excelente. Para alguém com background totalmente Muggle, ele se integrou rapidamente aos demais alunos.

– Excelente. O pai dele e eu pensamos que Harry poderia querer ter aulas de reforço. Sobre costumes bruxos.

– Não vejo necessidade. Ele parece estar se adaptando muito bem. Ele só estranhou um pouco que todos os alunos tenham vindo falar com ele. Literalmente todos. Ele sendo Harry Potter...

– Entendo. Ele se assustou?

– Um pouco. Mas tentamos convencer Harry de que isso logo passaria. E, na verdade, foi o que aconteceu. Ele absorveu tudo muito bem.

– Excelente. Mantenha-me informado.

– Com certeza.

– Harry! Vamos!

O menino despediu-se mais uma vez das demais crianças, e os dois começaram a subir a colina para Hogwarts, com Harry fazendo um relatório das atividades do dia, tagarelando sem parar, excitado e feliz:

– Essa escola é muito legal, papai! Não é igual ao meu jardim. Eu já sabia escrever, mas agora tem mais palavras, papai! E os livros são mágicos também!

– E seus colegas?

– Eles sabiam da minha cicatriz e do bruxo mau, papai! Que nem você falou! Eu mostrei a cicatriz para Neville, e aí todo mundo queria ver!

– E o que eles disseram?

– Eles queriam saber do bruxo mau.

– E o que você disse?

– Que eu não me lembrava.

– Fez muito bem, Harry.

– Mas é a verdade! Eu não me lembro. E todo mundo queria saber. Só o Neville que não fez muitas perguntas. Ele é muito legal. Ele me ensinou a jogar um jogo chamado Gobstones!

– E você gostou desse jogo?

– É muito legal, papai! Depois eu ensino para você.

– Só se for depois. Primeiro seu pai vai querer ouvir tudo o que aconteceu na sua escola. Ele está morto de curiosidade e vai fazer todo o tipo de pergunta.

– Tá. Sabe de uma coisa? Papai, a gente não tira sonequinhas nessa escola!

– Mesmo? Mas eu pensei que você não era mais bebezinho.

– Não sou mesmo!

– Que bom. E você fez amigos?

– Tem o Neville, e o Timmy, e a Julia, mas ela é menina!

– E isso é ruim?

– Meninas são chatas!

– Bom, você pode mudar de idéia sobre isso depois. Afinal de contas, nem todas as meninas podem ser chatas.

– Podem, sim.

Severus teve que concordar, internamente. Mas fez questão de destacar que Harry poderia mudar de idéia quando quisesse.

– Papai Remus!!

Harry se jogou nos braços do aflito lobisomem assim que chegou aos seus aposentos.

– Como foi seu primeiro dia?

– Legal.

– E você fez novos amigos?

– Aham.

– Gostou da escola?

– Sim.

Remus olhou para Severus, alarmado. O mestre de Poções recomendou:

– Harry, que tal você tomar um banho de banheira com seu Papai Remus antes do jantar?

– Tá.

– Então vá pegar sua roupa que seu pai já vai.

Remus esperou o menino sair para indagar, aflito:

– O que ele tem? Ele mal falou duas palavras!

– Minha impressão é que ele ficou tão agitado o dia inteiro que agora está morto de sono. Depois do banho, ele vai jantar e apagar feito uma vela no vento. Ele tagarelou o caminho todo até aqui.

– E ele gostou?

– Ele adorou a escola. Fez amizade com o filho dos Longbottom. Mas também interagiu com outras crianças. Uma professora veio falar comigo. Ela parecia entusiasmada com a reação dele em seu primeiro dia.

– Isso é tão bom. Ele pode ser muito retraído na presença de estranhos.

– Mas ele parece ter melhorado. Ainda não tem muita certeza sobre nós, mas está chegando lá.

– Como assim?

– Acho que Harry ainda tem medo de que eu e você possamos desistir dele e devolvê-lo aos tios.

– Mas como? Desde quando? Por que acha isso?

– Harry é muito bonzinho. Quero dizer, bonzinho demais. Ele não testa seus limites, não faz traquinagens. Ao menos ainda. Esse comportamento pode ser por medo de ser considerado um mau garoto e, portanto, rejeitado. Ele não se sente seguro de cometer uma traquinagem e ainda assim ser merecedor de nosso amor.

– Como você sabe?

– Tive alguns casos entre Slytherins. Além disso, Madame Pomfrey alertou que esse comportamento é comum entre órfãos ou crianças adotadas. Mais do que isso, Harry foi submetido a abusos. Ele precisa se convencer, por si só e com certeza, de que não mereceu o que os Dursley fizeram a ele.

– Vamos fazer isso com ele. Todos os dias, quando ele mais precisar.

– Agora é melhor você ir, ou ele vai dormir na banheira.

Remus beijou-o:

– Já falei o quanto amo você por cuidar de Harry e de mim?

– Não hoje. – Severus não escondeu um sorrisinho.

– Posso falar mais hoje à noite, depois que Harry dormir. – Remus se esfregou lascivamente contra ele. – Usarei outra linguagem, se preferir.

– Vou querer escutar.


	6. Capítulo 6 – Interferência oficial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alerta de palavrão

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou bem cedo, animadíssimo por mais um dia de aula. Tomou seu café e, enquanto Remus o ajudava a cortar as salsichas, apontou para o alto:

 

– Olha, Papai! Quantas corujas!

 

– Sim, Harry, elas entregam a correspondência. Você sabe disso. Agora coma tudo, ou vamos nos atrasar para a escola.

 

Uma coruja chegou perto de Severus com o _Profeta Diário_. Assim que ele abriu o jornal viu a manchete, entendeu o motivo pelo qual os murmúrios no salão se intensificaram.

 

 **"Harry Potter está em Hogwarts!",** gritava a manchete principal.

 

– Aquele menino? É Potter?

 

– Ele não estava com os parentes Muggles?

 

– E o que ele está fazendo com Snape?

 

– Isso é um absurdo. Minha tia disse que Snape já trabalhou para Você-Sabe-Quem!

 

Severus discretamente trocou um olhar com Dumbledore, cujos olhos azuis brilhavam furiosamente. Ele procurou alertar Remus, que pôs os olhos no jornal e se conteve antes de soltar um palavrão. Harry não percebeu coisa alguma, e ia saindo da cadeirinha, animadíssimo para ir para a escola.

 

– Dê tchau a seu pai – pediu Remus.

 

– Harry, um minuto – pediu Severus. – Está com aquele colar secreto?

 

– Sim. É aquele que eu tenho que usar debaixo da roupa, né?

 

– Isso mesmo. Se você precisar usar, sabe como fazer, não?

 

– Sei! Tenho que gritar bem alto pelo meu Papai Remus e agarrar o colar com toda a força. E aí ele vai fazer a mágica dele, e depois eu tenho que me esconder.

 

– Muito bem. Você é muito esperto, Harry. Agora tenha um bom dia na escola. Depois eu vou querer saber tudo sobre o seu dia.

 

Harry o abraçou com força.

 

– Tchau, Papai Severus!

 

Ele deu a mão a Remus e os dois deixaram Hogwarts. O Prof. Dumbledore se aproximou de Severus:

 

– Vejo que recebeu o jornal.

 

– Bom, deveríamos esperar por isso, não? Mais cedo ou mais tarde iriam descobrir.

 

– Não se preocupe, Severus. Eles não podem fazer nada, por isso o escândalo.

 

Severus tentou se mostrar tranqüilo. Ele estava longe de sentir qualquer tipo de tranqüilidade.

 

RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS

 

 

– Este ano vocês terão seus O.W.L.S .– explicava Severus aos alunos Gryffindors e Slytherin. – Apesar de alguns de vocês serem positivamente asininos, eu espero que vocês consigam ao menos um “Aceitável” no seu O.W.L. de Poções ou eu ficarei... desgostoso.

 

Os alunos todos tremeram ao imaginar Snape desgostoso.

 

– Ao final desse ano, é claro, muitos de vocês não mais estudarão comigo. Afinal, eu só aceito os melhores nas minhas aulas, o que significa que alguns de nós estaremos nos despedindo.

 

Ele fez uma pausa para dar efeito dramático. Conseguiu: alguns dos alunos pareciam ansiar pelo momento de dar adeus ao mestre de Poções.

 

– Contudo, temos ainda um ano até o momento feliz da despedida. Até lá, estejam vocês interessados ou não em tirar, porteriormente, um N.E.W.T. em Poções, eu sugiro que se aplique ao máximo para tirar um O.W.L. ou uma nota alta, do padrão que eu espero de meus alunos. Tirem seus cadernos e anotem a poção que faremos hoje.

 

Ele usou a varinha para colocar no quadro os ingredientes e o modo de preparar a poção. Ia dar mais instruções quando viu o Prof. Dumbledore aparecer à porta.

 

– Severus, desculpe interromper sua aula, mas surgiu uma emergência. Por favor, poderia vir ao meu escritório?

 

Severus virou-se para o ruivo na primeira fileira:

 

– Sr. Weasley, como monitor, espero que mantenha a classe em ordem até que eu possa voltar.

 

Severus sabia que boa coisa não era. As perspectivas pioram ainda mais quando ele encontrou diversas pessoas no escritório do diretor, pessoas que – fora Remus – deixaram o jovem mestre de Poções em alerta máximo. Uma delas ele reconheceu de longe:

 

– Senhor Ministro?

 

– Ah, Prof. Snape! – saudou Cornelius Fudge. – Desculpe tê-lo tirado de seus alunos.

 

– Garanto que eles o agradecerão – retorquiu o mestre de Poções, azedo.

 

– De qualquer modo, Prof. Snape – continuou o Ministro –, receio que o assunto que nos traz aqui seja um pouco mais sério do que seus alunos.

 

Severus notou os dois assessores truculentos que o acompanhavam. Aurores, é claro, e pareciam recém-saídos da academia. Ele olhou Remus, que parecia tão apreensivo quanto ele.

 

– O Ministério recebeu a petição de adoção que vocês protocolaram...

 

Remus interrompeu:

 

– Na verdade, senhor, não foi uma petição. Foi um registro de uma adoção já efetuada.

 

Severus ficou surpreso com a calma de Remus. Ele mesmo estava a ponto de estourar.

 

– Pois é, meu caro professor. Deve ter havido algum engano, não é verdade? Ali diz que vocês adotaram Harry Potter.

 

– É a verdade – disse Remus. – Harry era meu afilhado informal, e eu resolvi adotá-lo. Como me casei, meu marido também quis adotá-lo.

 

– O menino não estava com os tios?

 

– Ele não era feliz ali. Agora está muito melhor.

 

– Mas, professor, o senhor é um lobisomem registrado, não?

 

– O senhor sabe muito bem que sim, Ministro. Mas não entendo qual é a relação entre minha condição de lobisomem e a adoção de Harry.

 

– Deveria ser evidente – indignou-se Fudge. – Os riscos para o garoto...

 

Severus interrompeu nesse instante, as vestes flutuando:

 

– O garoto tem outro pai, capaz de cuidar dele quando Remus está indisposto.

 

– Oh, bem, professor, mas o seu passado... Entenda que –

 

– Pensei que a mais alta corte bruxa tinha resolvido esse assunto.

 

– Cornelius – interveio Dumbledore –, esses jovens têm cuidado muito bem do pequeno Harry.

 

O ministro estava incrédulo:

 

– Mas... Dumbledore! Você há de convir...! É o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu! Ele está sendo criado por um ex-Death Eater e um lobisomem! Estou recebendo milhares de reclamações!

 

Severus ia se adiantar, mas Remus o segurou, e Dumbledore apressou-se em dizer:

 

– É precisamente por esse motivo que Harry deve ficar com os dois – reforçou o diretor. – Assim, o menino não será instrumento de propaganda ou barganha política. Poderá crescer em segurança, longe dos jornais, longe da bajulação.

 

– Este menino não é uma criança qualquer, Albus. Ele é _*Harry Potter_ *. O Ministério não vai ficar parado. Por isso é que já mandei uma equipe recolhê-lo.

 

Remus deu um pulo:

 

– Que quer dizer com "recolhê-lo"?

 

– Uma equipe do Ministério foi até a escola pegar o menino e levá-lo para ser examinado por autoridades ministeriais.

 

Foi a vez de Severus e Albus pularem ao mesmo tempo:

 

– * _O quê?*_

 

– Isso é um absurdo!

 

Foi quando um grito psíquico invadiu a mente do lobisomem. O grito desesperado de seu filho:

 

– **PAPAI REMUS!!!**

 

– Seu filho da puta! – Remus avançou para Fudge, mas Severus o conteve. – Você quer raptar meu filho! Severus, eles estão na escola agora!

 

O mestre de Poções rosnou:

 

– Fudge, se você encostar um dedo no meu filho...

 

Os Aurores que acompanhavam Fudge também se ergueram e puxaram as varinhas. Severus respondeu imediatamente, e Remus também.

 

– Parem! – A voz imperiosa de Albus Dumbledore se ergueu. – Parem com isso! Guardem suas varinhas! Não vou admitir esse comportamento em Hogwarts!

 

Todos pararam, surpresos com a veemência do Diretor geralmente pacato. E ele não tinha terminado:

 

– Você, Cornelius, extrapolou sua autoridade. Isso eu não vou tolerar em Hogwarts. Não há qualquer motivo legal para retirar o garoto da guarda de seus legítimos pais.

 

– Legítimos...! – zombou o ministro.

 

– Remus e Severus podem lhe mostrar todos os papéis que provam o quanto isso é verdadeiro. Harry é o filho mágico dos dois. Eu mesmo verifiquei o elo mágico entre os três. Eles são uma família, de fato e de direito. Você pode não gostar disso, Cornelius, e isso pode não ser conveniente para você, mas eles estão dentro de seus direitos. Deter o menino é ilegal, e eu posso tornar sua vida muito complicada se insistir nisso. Gostaria de medir forças comigo, Cornelius?

 

Enquanto Dumbledore falava, seu poder ficava evidente por todo o recinto. Aquilo acalmou um pouco Remus e fortaleceu a confiança de Severus. O ministro teve a decência de parecer envergonhado.

 

– Eu vou... mandar trazer o menino para cá.

 

Severus garantiu:

 

– Isso não será necessário.

 

– O que quer dizer?

 

– Harry é treinado para situações de emergência. Duvido que seus homens tenham conseguido levá-lo para qualquer lugar.

 

– Isso é impossível! Ele não conseguiria se livrar de dois Aurores treinados.

 

Remus garantiu:

 

– Harry é um menino muito esperto. Ele tem instruções precisas para agir em situações de perigo. Posso sentir que ele está bem agora. Assustado, mas bem.

 

De repente, os dois Aurores entraram no escritório do diretor, esbaforidos.

 

– Sr. Ministro, o menino... ele desapareceu!

 

– Desapareceu?

 

– Como assim, desapareceu?

 

– Ele estava na nossa frente, e de repente o danadinho não estava mais! Aparatou!

 

– Não seja ridículo! O menino tem seis anos! Como vocês deixaram uma criança escapar debaixo de seu nariz?

 

Eles pareceram vexados.

 

– O menino era bem rápido, Senhor Ministro.

 

– Como uma criança de seis anos pode Aparatar sem deixar metade do corpo para trás?

 

Severus lembrou sarcástico:

 

– Parece subestimar Harry, Ministro. Ele tinha menos de dois anos quando deteve um Avada Kedrava. Ou já se esqueceu disso?

 

Cornelius Fudge perdeu toda a cor do rosto.

 


	7. Capítulo 7 – Poupe as crianças, Cornelius

Uns minutos antes, Harry estava na sua sala de aula, com os poucos alunos que compartilhavam sua classe. Ele prestava muita atenção porque matemática não era seu forte, e ele tinha que aprender a tabuada de somar todinha. Ainda bem que ele tinha seu amigo Neville para ajudá-lo.

 

Sua professora, a Sra. Taylor, pareceu intrigada quando ouviu a batida à porta. As crianças viram os dois homens estranhos entrarem e perguntarem algo à professora. Um dos alunos disse:

 

– Nossa, são dois Aurores!

 

– Aurores? – repetiu Neville, de olhos arregalados. – Do Ministério?

 

– Isso mesmo.

 

– O que será que eles querem?

 

Fosse lá o que fosse, a Sra. Taylor não estava disposta a entregar. Ela protestou, e todos puderam ouvir:

 

– Não posso permitir! Vou chamar os pais aqui agora mesmo!

 

– Senhora, é melhor não interferir em assuntos oficiais! – disse um deles, muito alto e forte. Ele se virou para a turma e chamou: – Harry Potter!

 

– Não! – fez a professora, tentando bloquear o caminho dele. – Vou chamar o diretor!

 

De repente, o outro puxou uma varinha e petrificou a professora. A cena fez as crianças começarem a gritar, e o outro tentou acalmá-los:

 

– Está tudo bem! Viemos aqui só buscar Harry Potter!

 

Todos olharam para ele, e Harry sentiu algo no ar. Aqueles homens não eram bons.

 

– Não! Eu não vou!

 

– Harry! – gritou Neville, tremendo.

 

Os dois homens o cercaram, e Harry tentou escapar. As crianças gritavam, apavoradas, e outros professores estavam chegando. Havia o caos instalado na sala de aula, e os Aurores truculentos conseguiram encurralar Harry. Um deles o agarrou:

 

– Peguei você!

 

– Não!! – O menino se debatia. – Me solta! Vou chamar meu papai e ele vai te bater!

 

– Tá legal, garoto, agora quieto! Vamos pegar seu pai também depois.

 

Aquilo assustou Harry e ele gritou:

 

– Papai Remus!!

 

De algum modo, Harry sentiu que seu papai ouviu seu grito, e agora ele tinha que fazer como tinha sido combinado. Então ele usou toda a sua força e mordeu o braço do Auror, que o largou:

 

– AAI!

 

Assim que sentiu estar livre, Harry se lembrou que tinha que ficar o mais longe possível deles. Como era pequeno, ele rapidamente fugiu para bem longe dos dois homens maus e foi para o cantinho da sala.

 

– Lá está ele!

 

Então Harry pegou o colar secreto que usava sob a roupa, e fez que nem Papai Severus tinha instruído: agarrou o colar com força.

 

– **PAPAI REMUS!!**

 

– Agora você não escapa, menino!

 

Harry estava assustado, porque o homem estava chegando perto, e o colar não estava fazendo a mágica que ele tinha que fazer. Ele agarrou com muita força, pensou no seu Papai Remus e então sentiu um puxão debaixo do umbigo. O mundo girou, e Harry ficou tonto.

 

Sem saber direito o que tinha acontecido, Harry olhou em volta e viu que estava no seu quarto. É, no seu quarto, em Hogwarts! Ele estava salvo!

 

Mas ele tinha prometido ao Papai Severus que ia fazer o que tinha sido combinado. Então ele procurou se esconder. Ele deveria ficar escondido até seu pai dizer que era seguro sair do esconderijo. Então ele obedeceu, encolhidinho, apertando o colar mágico que o tinha salvado dos homens maus. Ficou ali esperando, tremendo, desejando que o homem mau fosse embora e que seus papais viessem logo buscá-lo.

 

 

RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS

 

 

– Então vocês não o pegaram?

 

Os dois Aurores tiveram a decência de parecerem envergonhados. O Ministro estava intrigado e espantado:

 

– Mas onde ele está? Para onde ele foi?

 

– Para um lugar seguro, aqui mesmo em Hogwarts – garantiu Severus. – Harry está seguro agora.

 

– Bom, eu preciso verificar isso por mim mesmo! – garantiu Fudge. – Caso contrário, vou pensar que estão mantendo o garoto em cárcere privado!

 

Remus rosnou, Severus mais uma vez pulou, mas Dumbledore interferiu:

 

– Severus, por que não tranquilizamos o Ministro, mostrando onde Harry está? Assim todos ficaremos tranquilos, e ninguém mais vai ameaçar ninguém. Que tal?

 

Severus não queria mais ver aquelas pessoas, mas ele estava preocupado com Harry sozinho. Então concordou.

 

– Muito bem, Diretor. Mas eu protesto. Harry não deveria ser exposto à presença de quem tentou sequestrá-lo.

 

Remus também não se opôs, mesmo que estivesse claro que ele estava tão irritado quanto Severus. O grupo todo desceu às masmorras, e Severus desfez as proteções dos aposentos para todos entrarem. Lá, assim que entrou, ele chamou:

 

– Harry? Harry, onde você está?

 

Remus ajudou:

 

– Filho, pode sair agora. Está seguro aqui.

 

De repente, do quarto ao lado, o garoto de cabelos pretos saiu voando a toda velocidade e se agarrou à cintura do lobisomem:

 

– Papai Remus! Papai Remus!

 

Remus o tomou entre os braços e abraçou-o com força, sentindo o coraçãozinho disparado:

 

– Está tudo bem, Harry. Você está aqui agora.

 

– Homens m-maus, Papai Remus! – Ele soluçava. – Dois homens maus! Queriam me l-levar! Iam me roub-bar!

 

– Oh, meu garoto...

 

– Mas eu corri, e fiz que nem o P-Papai Sev-Severus me disse! Fiz que nem o combinado!

 

– Fez muito bem, filho. Você é um garoto muito corajoso, Harry – Remus o beijou. – Tenho muito orgulho de você.

 

– Tive medo, Papai! – Harry chorava muito, assustado. – Muito medo!

 

– Está tudo bem agora. Olhe, Papai Severus também está aqui.

 

Harry finalmente olhou em volta. Só que, com o movimento, ele viu os demais – incluindo os dois Aurores. Ele gritou:

 

– Homens maus! Maus! Não deixa eles me levarem, Papai!

 

– Ninguém vai levar você, Harry, está tudo bem. Eles não vão mais fazer mal.

 

Mas Harry estava muito assustado, e encolheu-se todo no colo de Remus, chorando. Severus rosnou:

 

– Acho que vocês devem sair agora.

 

– Sim, sim... – Cornelius Fudge ao menos parecia envergonhado. – Er... Um bom dia a todos.

 

Dumbledore disse:

 

– Vou acompanhar Cornelius, Severus. Mas vou mandar um amigo ajudá-los com Harry. Hoje vocês estarão dispensados das aulas.

 

Eles saíram, e Remus e Severus se abraçaram a Harry, que ainda chorava. Os três foram para o quarto do casal, tentar acalmar o menino. O mestre de Poções pegou uma poção calmante e fez Harry beber o frasco todo. O menino obedeceu e aninhou-se todo no colo do pai, choramingando. Então Severus chamou, suavemente:

 

– Olhe só, Harry. Olhe quem veio visitar você.

 

Harry virou para o lado e viu o grande pássaro cor de fogo pousado na beira da cama. Ele arregalou os olhos verdes, espantado.

 

– Lembra-se de Fawkes? Ele é o amigo do Prof. Dumbledore.

 

A fênix abriu o bico e pôs-se a emitir uma melodia suave, uma que pareceu lavar a alma dos três. Eles ficaram na cama, embalados pela canção reparadora da fênix.

 

Fawkes se aproximou dos três, e Harry perguntou ao Papai Severus:

 

– Será que ele vai me deixar passar a mão nele?

 

– Acho que foi para isso que ele veio para cá, Harry. Ele gosta de você. Pode ir. Mas faça carinho com cuidado.

 

Harry se aproximou do pássaro, que baixou a cabeça para facilitar o acesso do garoto. Harry o acariciou, sorrindo. Fawkes soltou um trinado de prazer.

 

– Ele gostou! – Harry estava maravilhado e sorriu.

 

– Sim, ele gosta de você – garantiu Severus. – E nós também.

 

Num impulso, Harry se abraçou a ele:

 

– Eu também gosto muito de você, Papai Severus! Desculpe eu ter chorado feito um bebezinho.

 

Severus o ajeitou no seu colo, acariciando-lhe o cabelo:

 

– Não tem problema nenhum. Você foi um garoto muito corajoso, Harry. Sabia disso? Aqueles homens ficaram perdidos quando você sumiu bem diante do nariz deles.

 

– Eles eram maus!

 

– Sabe quem eram aqueles homens? Aurores do Ministério.

 

– Neville me disse, mas eu não sei o que isso quer dizer.

 

– Isso quer dizer que eles são treinados para derrotar os bruxos maus. Mas eles não eram páreo para você. Você os enganou direitinho, Harry. Sabe o que eles disseram?

 

– O quê?

 

– Que você era rápido demais! Eles acharam que você tinha Aparatado! Sozinho!

 

– Mas eu não sei Paparatar! – Era como ele chamava Aparatar.

 

– Eles acharam que você sabia, porque você foi rápido demais. – Severus sorriu. – Estamos muito orgulhosos de você. É nosso filho, e nós dois temos o garoto mais inteligente e corajoso do mundo. Você conseguiu se defender sozinho.

 

– É. Que nem você me disse.

 

– E você foi muito corajoso, filho. Venceu aqueles dois e deixou os dois com cara de bobos!

 

Harry sorriu e soltou uma risada alta. O som trouxe um grande alívio a Remus. Fawkes soltou um gorjeio suave, e ganhou uma carícia do lobisomem:

 

– Obrigado, Fawkes.

 

A fênix voltou a cantar, e os três se abraçaram, ouvindo o canto harmonioso que enchia seus corações de esperança e tranquilidade. Suavemente, Fawkes parou de cantar, mas os três continuaram na cama, abraçados, num ninho de amor. Harry percebeu que estava quase dormindo, e se indignou:

 

– Eu não vou tirar sonequinha! Não sou bebezinho.

 

– Mas quem vai tirar sonequinha aqui? – Remus fez cara de desentendido. – Nós só estamos descansando um pouco. Sabe, como os adultos e as crianças mais velhas fazem.

 

Severus reforçou:

 

– Afinal, não tem nenhuma criança pequena aqui.

 

Harry concordou com seu papai, e terminou se abraçando aos dois, para tirar um “descanso”.

 


	8. Capítulo 8 – Um verdadeiro lobinho

A visita de Cornelius Fudge e seus Aurores rendeu a semana inteira. Aquele dia inteiro, Remus e Severus ficaram com Harry, garantindo que ele tinha feito uma boa coisa e que os “homens maus” não iriam voltar. Mas, no dia seguinte, Severus queria entrar com uma queixa-crime contra o Ministério da Magia por abuso de autoridade. Albus Dumbledore chamou os dois para uma conversa, via lareira, na qual o pior foi evitado graças a uma uma promessa solene do Ministro de que jamais voltaria a importunar a família de Severus de novo.

 

Ainda assim, a escola primária de Hogsmeade registrou uma queixa formal por ter sido invadida. O caso foi parar no _Profeta Diário_ , e houve uma grande repercussão naquela semana. Remus e Severus levaram Harry para escola juntos, e instruíram o menino a responder a todas as perguntas de seus colegas com naturalidade, mas não as perguntas de estranhos. Eles podiam ser repórteres, e Harry aprendeu que repórteres podiam ser muito maus.

 

Os colegas o olharam com novos olhos. Neville Longbottom, que era um dos melhores amigos de Harry, contou que a escola tinha fechado aquele dia, e que todo mundo tinha ido embora também, então ele não perdera aulas. Mas todo mundo queria saber o que tinha acontecido, e Harry teve que repetir a história muitas vezes.

 

Madame Pomfrey o examinou e declarou-o perfeitamente saudável, inclusive alegre. Ele eventualmente tinha pesadelos, mas isso ele sempre tivera, mesmo antes do incidente. Harry comia o chocolate regularmente, e aos poucos o incidente foi esquecido. Seus pais o estimulavam a falar sobre o assunto se ele quisesse, sempre destacando que ele tinha sido corajoso contra os homens do Ministério.

 

O menino estava desenhando no chão da sala de estar. Remus incentivou:

 

– Se quiser desenhar sobre o que aconteceu, pode desenhar.

 

– Não, eu estou fazendo um retrato da gente.

 

– Você podia fazer um desenho do local onde se escondeu.

 

– Foi dentro do meu armário, Papai!

 

Remus ficou surpreso. Depois de viver praticamente dentro de um armário na casa dos Dursleys, ele jamais imaginaria que o garoto optasse por justamente ir para um armário.

 

– E você teve medo lá dentro?

 

– Não. Porque eu sentia o cheiro do meu papai Severus, e o cheiro de você. Fiquei com o colar secreto na mão, e aí eu sabia que era só esperar que vocês iam vir me pegar.

 

– Isso mesmo. Você é muito esperto, Harry.

 

Ele ficou de joelhos e mostrou a folha de papel colorida:

 

– Papai, pode pendurar esse desenho?

 

– Já está pronto? – perguntou Remus. – Onde devemos pendurar?

 

– Pode ser na porta do meu armário. Assim toda vez que você entrar no meu quarto, você vai ver. O Papai Severus também!

 

– Então vamos ver isso direito. – Remus pôs Harry no colo e o desenho junto, apontando. – Hum, esse aqui sou eu?

 

– É! E aqui é o Neville, e a Sra. Taylor! O Papai Severus é esse aqui – apontou para uma figura toda pintada de preto.

 

– Mas, Harry, aqui todos estão rindo, menos o Papai Severus. Por que ele está triste?

 

– Ele não está triste, Papai Remus! – Harry riu. – É que o Papai Severus não ri na boca. Ele ri no coração. Aqui, ó.

 

Harry apontou para um borrão vermelho no peito do Severus do desenho, no local onde deveria estar o coração. Aquilo tocou tanto o lobisomem que ele beijou a testa do filho:

 

– Você tem toda razão, Harry. Nem todo mundo percebe isso. Sabe que é por isso que eu amo você mais do que tudo no mundo? Então você vai pagar o preço! Vou fazer cosquinha até você gritar.

 

Ele apertou Harry de maneira divertida, e o garoto gargalhou muito alto. Remus o abraçou, os sons de Harry feliz parecendo música a seus ouvidos.

 

– Sabe que a gente não deveria estar fazendo tanto barulho, né? Papai Severus está trabalhando numa poção muito delicada.

 

– Ele falou para a gente não atrapalhar.

 

– Então prometa não incomodá-lo amanhã. Você sabe que eu não estarei aqui.

 

– Você vai pro hospital?

 

– Sim. Quero que você seja um bom menino e não aborreça seu pai, está bem?

 

– Tá. Mas você volta logo, né, Papai?

 

– Volto assim que puder, meu filho. Eu sempre sinto muitas saudades quando fico fora. Depois, no fim de semana, prometo que vamos até o campo de Quidditch e vamos andar numa vassoura.

 

– Uma vassoura voadora? – Os olhos de Harry brilharam. – Voadora de verdade?

 

– De verdade! – Remus o apertou de novo e Harry soltou um grito, feliz. – Agora vamos dar boa-noite ao Papai Severus e você vai para a cama.

 

– Conta uma historinha?

 

– Claro que conto! Olha, tem uma história nova: “A menina e o porquinho”.

 

 

RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS

 

Remus jogou a cabeça para trás, prendendo um urro, e esvaziou-se dentro de Severus, sentindo seu corpo retesado quase suspenso no ar por alguns intermináveis segundos. Embaixo dele, o mestre de Poções de Hogwarts o seguiu no orgasmo segundos mais tarde, despejando sua essência entre os dois. O lobisomem desabou sobre o marido, cujo pescoço encheu de beijos.

 

– Vou sentir tanta falta de vocês – disse Remus, ofegante, abraçando-se a Severus, os dois nus. – Eu fico tão possessivo na lua cheia.

 

Severus não respondeu imediatamente, recuperando o fôlego.

 

– Estarei trabalhando o tempo todo. Dâmocles tem me ajudado bastante, a pedido de Slughorn. Ele não queria fazer isso por causa do meu... passado. Mas parece que o antigo mestre de Poções usou sua influência a pedido de Dumbledore, e agora ele está ajudando. É uma poção experimental, mas vejo que tem grandes chances de sucesso, à base de acônito.

 

– Isso não é venenoso? – perguntou Remus, enroscando-se no corpo do marido.

 

– A diferença entre remédio e veneno está na dose, diz um velho ditado. Dificilmente, porém, isso pode se constituir em cura. É apenas um paliativo. Mas acredito que possa deixar você mais confortável, se der certo. Isso pode levar anos até acontecer.

 

– Agradeço seu esforço.

 

– Até porque o reconhecimento eu nunca terei, com certeza. Quanto você quer apostar que, se a poção der certo, ela será atribuída a Dâmocles?

 

– Eu sei que isso não o desanimará. Esse Dâmocles não tem um sobrinho da idade do Harry?

 

– Sim, acho que o nome do menino é Marcus Belby.

 

– Quem sabe os dois se dariam bem?

 

– Dâmocles e eu?

 

– Não, Marcus e o nosso Lobinho!

 

– Esqueça. Eu odeio crianças, você sabe disso.

 

– Um dia vamos ter que receber os amiguinhos de Harry.

 

– Pretendo procrastinar esse dia o quanto puder.

 

– Mas não se esqueça de que prometemos levar nosso Lobinho para passear de vassoura no final de semana, quando a lua cheia estiver menos ativa.

 

– Está bem. Explicou a ele que eu estarei trabalhando e não vou poder dar atenção?

 

– Falei. Ele é um garotinho muito inteligente.

 

– Puxou à mãe, obviamente – disse Severus.

 

– Severus? – Remus falou, emocionado. – Alguma vez você se arrependeu...?

 

– De ter adotado Harry? Ou de ter me casado com você?

 

– Os dois.

 

– Claro que não. Agora que Fudge se acalmou, as coisas parecem boas.

 

– Até a lua aparecer – lembrou Remus, amargo.

 

– Vamos dar um jeito nisso – prometeu Severus, abraçando-o. – Logo você poderá ter mais conforto durante a lua.

 

– Obrigado por isso.

 

Os dois se abraçaram ainda mais perto, e a lua que crescia no céu era presságio de tempos muito emocionais.


	9. Capítulo 9 – A noite dos desastres

– Harry, você já fez os seus deveres?

 

– Sim, Papai Severus.

 

– Então agora pode brincar. Mas se você quiser que eu o ponha para dormir, então venha me chamar. Caso contrário, não me interrompa. Estou trabalhando numa poção muito delicada.

 

– Para curar Papai Remus?

 

– Isso mesmo.

 

– Posso ajudar, Papai Severus?

 

– Pode. Precisa me deixar trabalhar, está bem? Só me chame se for algo muito importante, ou se quiser dormir, está bom?

 

– Tá bom. – E saiu correndo.

 

Severus se voltou para o laboratório. Acônito era a chave, ele sabia, por mais que Dâmocles insistisse em outras ervas. Ele começou a pensar nas possibilidades, deixando Harry entregue a suas maquinações.

 

A cabeça de um menino de seis anos pode ser um poço de imaginação. Mas também é capaz de reter muitas sensações.

 

Harry ficou desenhando um tempo, mas logo se aborreceu com aquilo. Era cedo para dormir, então ele se lembrou de uma coisa que ele tinha sentido quando ficara no armário, esperando seus papais o salvarem dos homens maus do Ministério. Ele tinha sentido uma coisa dentro daquele armário, uma coisa à qual não tinha prestado muita atenção na hora, mas agora parecia ser uma ótima coisa para explorar.

 

* _Explorar_.* Era uma das palavras preferidas de Harry.

 

O menino entrou no armário, carregando seu amigo Urso para ter uma companhia na aventura. Olhou em volta, e então sentiu de novo: era uma corrente de ar. Parecia estar atrás da parte onde estavam penduradas as calças compridas.

 

Aproximando-se com cuidado, Harry levantou as roupas e viu que havia uma espécie de lona no fundo do armário. A lona estava esvoaçando. Erguendo-a, Harry viu um buraco estreito. Um túnel.

 

Um arrepio de excitação percorreu o corpinho de Harry. Os olhinhos brilharam por trás dos óculos. Era um túnel, talvez até uma passagem secreta! Aquele era um castelo tão antigo, certamente estava cheio dessas passagens, pensou Harry. E agora ele tinha uma passagem secreta só dele. Um túnel secreto.

 

Harry não pensou duas vezes ao entrar no túnel, arrastando Urso para a sua aventura.

 

 

RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS

 

 

Depois de horas debruçado em cima de três caldeirões, Severus podia gritar de frustração. Ele só podia estar enfrentando o problema de um ângulo errado, concluiu. Não era possível ele estar tão errado no trato com acônito.

 

Assim que consultou o horário, ele franziu o cenho. Harry não o chamara, mas provavelmente ele estava dormindo, àquela altura. Ele teria escola no dia seguinte, cedo. Devia estar cansado. Provavelmente estava adormecido no chão, onde ele gostava de desenhar, deitado de bruços.

 

Severus entrou no quarto do garoto, e ele não estava lá. Também não estava na sala. Ou no escritório de Remus. Nem no quarto de casal.

 

– Harry?

 

Nenhuma resposta.

 

– Harry! Harry, onde você está?

 

Ele não ouviu resposta nenhuma e começou a se alarmar. Será que ele tinha saído dos aposentos?

 

Severus foi ao corredor, acendeu a ponta da varinha e gritou:

 

– Harry! Harry!

 

Alguns ocupantes do retrato mais próximo reclamaram do barulho, e Severus aproveitou para perguntar se eles tinham visto Harry. Não, não tinham. Nenhum garoto tinha passado por ali.

 

Severus agora não sabia mais o que fazer. Voltou para os aposentos, para procurar pistas de onde ele poderia ter ido. Viu os chinelinhos no chão, então ele estava de meias. Olhou no armário e viu os casacos pendurados. Ele não tinha ido para fora.

 

Então ele viu uma lona estranha no fundo do armário. Parecia haver uma espécie de brisa saindo de lá.

 

Havia um túnel ali.

 

– Harry?

 

Pareceu ouvir uma resposta.

 

– Harry, você está aí?

 

– ... indo!

 

Em seguida, o menino emergiu do buraco. Estava absolutamente nojento: ele trazia teias de aranha por todo o corpo, especialmente nos braços e cabelo. Também havia poeira, tanta que o cabelo estava claro.

 

Severus estava possesso e agarrou-o pelo pulso, puxando-o para fora:

 

– O que você estava fazendo??

 

Harry olhou para seu pai, assustado.

 

– Brincando...

 

– Você quase me matou de susto! Sumindo desse jeito! Eu não tinha dito a você que Hogwarts não é um lugar para se andar sozinho? Você me desobedeceu!

 

Harry tremia todo, as lágrimas juntando nos olhos. Seu pai estava tão bravo!

 

– Desculpe...

 

– Você sabia que eu não podia ficar tomando conta de você! Eu estava ocupando tentando achar uma cura para seu pai! Como você foi fazer uma coisa assim?

 

– Eu... só estava brincando...

 

– E num buraco sujo! Olhe para você. Está imundo! Sem mencionar o que podia estar escondido ali dentro!

 

– Meu túnel... – As lágrimas rolavam.

 

E de repente, a brisa aumentou, e do buraco saiu Vernon Dursley, o rosto roxo de tanta raiva, olhos fixos em Harry:

 

– Sua aberração!

 

O menino simplesmente ficou branco e deu um passo para trás. Severus ficou perplexo um minuto. Vernon continuou dizendo:

 

– Seu garoto imprestável! Você é uma anormalidade que não deveria estar sujando a minha casa! Você é arrogante, esquisito, um anormal!

 

Harry se encolheu todo, e Severus finalmente reagiu. Era um Boggart.

 

O mestre de Poções pôs-se diante do seu filho, e o Boggart se transformou em Lord Voldemort.

 

– Ah, Severus… Você vai me entregar o menino, não vai? Meu servo mais fiel...

 

Ele apontou a varinha:

 

– _Ridikkulus_!

 

E Voldemort ganhou uma maquiagem de boneca de pano, um tutu cor de rosa e saiu dançando, cantando em falsete.

 

Mas Severus não achou nada engraçado. Porque ele se virou para trás, e Harry estava no chão, desmaiado.

 

 

RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS

 

 

– Ele está em choque, Severus – disse Madame Pomfrey, de trás do biombo onde Harry estava deitado. – O que aconteceu?

 

Severus estava arrasado. Nunca ele tinha se sentindo tão inadequado.

 

– É tudo minha culpa, Poppy. Eu não sirvo para ser pai.

 

– Severus...! Não diga isso.

 

– Eu gritei com ele, porque ele me desobedeceu. Eu o agarrei com força, e eu... eu o sacudi. – Severus parecia mortificado ao admitir. – Eu estava apavorado. Não consegui encontrá-lo por alguns minutos, e ele se enfiou num buraco estreito. Havia um Boggart lá. Ele tomou a forma do tio, e de repente ele desmaiou.

 

– Fez bem em trazê-lo logo. Ele está bem agora. As poções devem estabilizá-lo.

 

– Remus vai me matar.

 

– Severus, me escute. Você não é o primeiro pai que se irrita com um filho desobediente. Crianças estão sempre ousando, testando os limites da autoridade. E é ótimo que Harry tenha feito isso. Harry nunca tinha feito isso até agora porque ele sentia que poderia ser mandando embora, se fosse desobediente. Agora ele desobedeceu, talvez porque ele tenha se permitido agir como uma criança que tem segurança no amor de seus pais.

 

– E eu estraguei tudo.

 

– Você também é inexperiente, Severus. Mas não pense que não se preocupa com Harry. Olhe, por que não vai descansar um pouco? Harry só deve acordar de manhã. Aproveite para descansar agora.

 

– Ele ficará bem, não?

 

– Claro que sim. É um garoto forte. E tem dois pais excelentes.

 

Severus sorriu, tentando tirar conforto das palavras dela.

 

Era como se ele soubesse que as coisas ainda teriam que piorar muito antes de melhorar.

 

 


	10. Capítulo 10 – Bem escuro antes das trevas

Harry estava extremamente deprimido, por isso deixou a enfermaria, e, contrariando todas as promessas que tinha feito a seu papai, saiu do castelo rumo à mata que ficava atrás da cabana de Hagrid no meio da noite. Era escuro, e Harry não via muito para onde estava indo, mas ele tinha que ir embora. Para sempre.

 

Papai Severus tinha ficado muito bravo com Harry. Ele nunca tinha gritado com Harry, e mais: ele estava com um machucado onde seu pai o agarrara e o sacudira. Claro que isso não era nada comparado ao que o tio Vernon tinha feito, mas Harry estava horrorizado. E depois o próprio tio Vernon tinha aparecido, dizendo como ele era um inútil e imprestável e aberração. Era tudo verdade.

 

Harry tivera dois papais que o amavam, mas ele tinha sido um menino muito mau, por isso não merecia ficar com eles. Ele era uma aberração, como os Dursley sempre disseram que ele era, e não podia ficar no meio de bruxos normais.

 

Ele era um menino muito mau. Deveria ter sido bonzinho. Ele ganhara dois papais, um quarto só para ele, amigos na escola; enfim, tudo que ele sempre quisera. Mas ainda assim, ele tinha sido mau e desobedecido seu Papai Severus, quando ele estava tentando curar Papai Remus. Era melhor mesmo ele ir embora dali. Papai Severus e Papai Remus podiam arrumar outro garoto, um melhor que ele.

 

Harry estava muito, muito triste. Ele chorava feito um bebezinho, e aí ele não conseguiu mais andar de tanto que chorava.

 

– Desculpe... – ele soluçou, na floresta escura. – Desculpe, Papai Severus!

 

Harry chorou tanto que não percebeu as criaturas da noite, atraídas pelo barulho, pelo cheiro e pelo inusitado de um filhote tão apetitoso sozinho no meio da noite. Então Harry se enrodilhou no chão, embaixo de uma árvore, exausto. Sua vontade era dormir e não acordar mais.

 

Bom, algumas das criaturas estavam pensando mais ou menos a mesma coisa.

 

RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS

 

 

– Vocês não vão acreditar nisso – disse a voz de trovão. – Ele está aqui mesmo.

 

Severus quase sentiu o coração parar de alívio. Ele estava procurando Harry há horas. Não era o único: uma força-tarefa de professores estava na caçada. O sol já saíra, e eles estavam há horas praticamente revirando o castelo em busca do guri. Ninguém sabia quando ele tinha saído, mas era provável que ele tivesse passado a noite inteira na Floresta.

 

Hagrid o tinha em seus braços.

 

– Ele nem acordou, pobrezinho. Firenze me trouxe na beirada da floresta. Como Fang estava me puxando para lá, e ele é bom farejador, eu temia que Harry estivesse lá. Firenze achou que ele podia ser de alguém da escola. Achou-o dormindo numa árvore e havia outras criaturas rondando o lugar, prontas para dar o bote.

 

O coração de Severus quase parou pela segunda vez.

 

– É melhor levá-lo para Madame Pomfrey o quanto antes, Rubeus – pediu o diretor. – Obrigado por isso. Vou chamar os outros e avisar que Harry foi encontrado.

 

Severus também agradeceu:

 

– Fico muito agradecido, Hagrid.

 

– Não tem de quê, professor.

 

Hagrid saiu, e Severus andou de um lado para o outro no gabinete de Albus, inconformado.

 

– Sou um monstro. Meu próprio filho prefere a companhia de feras na floresta a viver comigo!

 

– Tenha calma, Severus. Estou certo de que a situação não é tão grave como pensa.

 

– Como não? Ele fugiu, Albus! De * _mim*!_ Remus vai ficar enlouquecido quando souber. Eu sou tão ruim quanto Dursley. O Ministério tinha razão.

 

– Pode parar aí mesmo, Severus. Em primeiro lugar, temos muita sorte de ter resolvido esse assunto rapidamente. Se isso cair nos ouvidos do Ministério, eles podem tentar questionar a adoção mais uma vez.

 

– Sim, eu sei.

 

– Em segundo lugar, você nada tem a ver com o tratamento que Vernon Dursley deu ao seu sobrinho. Severus, certamente Poppy já deve ter lhe dito que eventualmente será necessário disciplinar o garoto. Você vai ter que erguer a voz para ele, dizer nãos e fazer com que ele o obedeça. Quando ele chegar à adolescência, então...

 

– Eu não precisava tê-lo agarrado... ou sacudido...

 

– Sim, verdade. Mas você já aprendeu, não? Entendo, você se irritou com ele e descontou sua raiva. Mas confio que não vai continuar machucando-o fisicamente. E o mais importante é fazer Harry entender que, ainda que você grite com ele e o ponha de castigo, ou coisa semelhante, isso não quer dizer que você deixou de amá-lo. Existe uma possibilidade de que ele tenha ficado apavorado com a perspectiva de que você não o quisesse mais. Ele precisa ser reassegurado que não será mandado embora, não importa o que tenha feito.

 

– Nunca mais vou gritar com ele...

 

– Com seu temperamento? Severus, seja mais realista. É claro que você vai gritar com ele. Um dia ele vai se sentir seguro o bastante para gritar de volta. É da natureza da criança. Elas gostam de testar limites. Ele certamente vai testá-lo, esticar o limite para ver até onde conseguirá ir. O importante é você estabelecer limites e puni-lo se ele ultrapassar esses limites. Pode usar detenção, ir para cama mais cedo, fazê-lo repetir linhas, mas deve se reprimir de usar violência física.

 

– Por Merlin, Albus. Eu não quis machucá-lo.

 

– Claro que não. Harry sabe disso. No fundo, bem lá no fundo, ele sabe disso.

 

 

RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS

 

 

– Acho que precisamos ter uma conversa, Harry.

 

O menino baixou a cabeça, olhando para o lençol da enfermaria, onde ele ainda estava. Ele queria se controlar, parar de chorar feito um bebezinho. Mas aquele era o momento em que seu pai ia mandá-lo embora para sempre, porque Harry dava muito trabalho.

 

– Eu sei. – Harry não conseguia erguer muito a voz, mas ainda conseguiu perguntar: -Quando você vai me levar?

 

– Levar para onde?

 

– Para o orfanato. – Ele não tinha direito de pedir nada, mas ainda assim implorou: – Por favor, não me mande de volta para a casa do meu tio! Eu prefiro ir para o orfanato!

 

Chocado, Severus ficou em silêncio alguns segundos. Harry acreditava que ele tinha decidido levá-lo de volta para a casa do tio Vernon?

 

– Posso dar tchau pro Papai Remus?

 

– Harry – apressou-se em dizer Severus. – Você não vai embora para lugar nenhum. Pensei que tivesse entendido isso. Seu pai e eu queremos você para sempre, e isso não vai mudar nunca.

 

Harry o encarou, quase com medo de ter esperança. Ele podia ficar?

 

Severus completou:

 

– A menos que você não queira mais ficar conosco.

 

– Não, não! Eu quero ficar aqui, sim! – Harry disse. – Pensei que não me quisesse mais. Você estava muito bravo.

 

– Sim, eu estava muito bravo mesmo. Na verdade, Harry, eu estava apavorado. Pensei que tivesse perdido você ontem. Quando eu chamei, chamei e você não respondeu, eu achei que nunca mais fosse vê-lo. E depois eu fiquei bravo. Sabe por quê?

 

– Foi porque eu desobedeci?

 

– Bom, isso também. Harry, se eu não deixo você andar sozinho no castelo, não é porque eu queira estragar sua diversão. É para sua proteção. Aquilo que apareceu no túnel era um Boggart, uma criatura que tem como prazer causar medo. Por isso ele se transformou no seu tio Vernon, para assustar você.

 

– Eu fiquei com medo.

 

– Foi mesmo. Como você ainda é pequeno para usar sua magia, ele não encontrou resistência. Os alunos mais velhos podem fugir de Peeves e se defender de Boggarts, mas você é pequeno. Ainda assim, você não é nenhum bebezinho, e quer conquistar sua independência. Posso entender isso, mas meu dever é protegê-lo. É isso que papais fazem.

 

– Tá bom.

 

– Só que eu preciso lhe pedir desculpas, Harry. Fiz uma coisa muito errada com você. Agarrei seu braço e sacudi você, e isso é uma coisa que papais não devem fazer, mesmo que estejam muito bravos. Como expliquei antes, eu estava com muito medo de perder você, por isso fiquei tão nervoso. Eu também nunca tive um filho antes, Harry, por isso espero que você entenda que eu cometerei erros. Talvez seu pai Remus não cometa tantos quanto eu, porque ele tem um temperamento diferente. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu o ame menos, Harry. Você é meu garoto, e eu nunca vou deixar de amar você. Tá bom?

 

Harry olhou para ele, os olhos brilhando. De repente, ele desceu da cama e agarrou-se a Severus.

 

– Então você nunca vai me mandar embora, não importa o que eu fizer?

 

Severus o abraçou com força, garantindo:

 

– Não, não vou. Mas você vai ganhar bronca se fizer coisas erradas. E entrar na Floresta definitivamente é uma coisa muito, muito errada. Você não faz idéia de metade das coisas que habitam aquele lugar. Agradeci muito a Hagrid por tê-lo trazido são e salvo.

 

Harry se sentiu todo quentinho por dentro, abraçado a seu Papai Severus. Ele não era tão brincalhão quanto seu Papai Remus, mas ele gostava muito de Harry.

 

Harry deu-lhe um beijinho na bochecha e aninhou-se todo com ele:

 

– Que bom que você é meu papai...

 

– Também fico muito feliz de você ser meu filho, Harry.

 

– Então tá tudo bem agora?

 

– Tá. Vamos esperar Madame Pomfrey dar uma olhada em você e depois podemos voltar para casa.

 


	11. Capítulo 11 – Uma surpresa

– E assim que chegarmos aos aposentos, você vai direto para o banheiro. Está devendo um bom banho.

 

– Posso tomar banho de banheira? Com espuma roxa?

 

– Pode. O Urso também precisa ser limpo.

 

– Mas ele não pode ir na água. Papai Remus diz que ele vai estragar.

 

– Então vamos ter que dar um outro jeito nisso.

 

Severus tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou contra o boneco.

 

– _Escorificar!_

 

O urso ficou limpinho, e Harry, que nunca tinha visto essa mágica, ficou impressionado:

 

– Wow. Pode fazer isso comigo?

 

– Espertinho. Você vai para a banheira. Agora.

 

– Tá!

 

Harry entrou nos aposentos correndo e foi direto para o banheiro. Ele sabia preparar seu próprio banho e usar a espuma roxa que ele adorava. Severus apanhou as roupas que ele ia trocar e uns brinquedinhos para a banheira.

 

– Vamos lavar a cabeça e tudo.

 

– Posso brincar um pouco com a espuma?

 

– Depois que estiver limpo, então. – Ele mostrou o patinho de borracha. – Olhe, trouxe seu pato.

 

– Obrigado, Papai!

 

Severus agradeceu ao fato de que Harry ainda era novo o suficiente para gostar de tomar banho e brincar na água. Quando ele começasse a ser rebelde para entrar no banho, eles iam ter problemas.

 

Depois que Harry já estava de molho há quase 30 minutos, Severus o chamou para o fim da brincadeira. Tirou-o da banheira, secou-o e começou a vesti-lo, dizendo:

 

– Daqui a pouco vamos almoçar no Grande Salão. Você quer descansar um pouco antes disso?

 

– Não é sonequinha?

 

– Claro que não. É descanso, de gente grande.

 

– Talvez mais tarde. Agora não tô cansado.

 

– Ótimo. Eu tenho uma surpresa no seu quarto. Quero ver se você vai gostar.

 

Harry arregalou os olhos:

 

– Uma surpresa? Para mim?

 

– Isso mesmo.

 

– O que é?

 

– Se eu contar, deixará de ser surpresa. Por que não vai ver?

 

Curioso, Harry correu, e parou na porta do quarto. Ele estava maravilhado.

 

Sua cama, antes uma cama infantil normal, agora era uma cama grande, com quatro postes e dosséis azul-marinho, um tom mais escuro do que o azul-Ravenclaw. As cobertas também eram azuis, tons escuros, mas diferente dos dosséis.

 

– Wow...

 

– Essa é a mesma cama que os meninos grandes de Hogwarts têm nos dormitórios – explicou Severus, da porta. – Já que você não é mais bebezinho que tira sonequinhas, achei que você deveria ter uma cama de criança grande.

 

Harry rodeava a cama, maravilhado. Ele nem sabia o que dizer. Depois de tudo que ele tinha aprontado, seu pai ainda lhe dava um presente desses...!

 

– É como uma barraca, que nem Dudley brincava com seus amigos...

 

Severus explicou:

 

– Aquele túnel foi fechado, Harry, e você não vai mais poder brincar lá. É muito perigoso, mesmo sem o Boggart. Mas você pode fechar as cortinas de sua cama e brincar de caverna, se quiser.

 

– É.

 

– Então vou deixar você brincando. Não vá se sujar. Venho apanhá-lo quando for hora do almoço, e não vai dar tempo de um outro banho.

 

Harry pulou para cima da cama, e começou a fechar as cortinas. Obviamente estava tão ansioso em começar a brincar de "barraca" que nem ouvira o pai.

 

Severus saiu do quarto, preocupado com outros afazeres. Ele perdera uma manhã de aulas, e precisava ter certeza de que conseguiria dar as aulas da tarde. Isso exigiria um pouco de planejamento, e seria preferível deixar Harry com alguém a mantê-lo sozinho no quarto. Ele provavelmente só iria se meter em novas encrencas, e uma nova bronca só iria...

 

Severus interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio quando dois bracinhos curtos tentaram dar um abraço na sua linha de cintura. A princípio, surpreendido, ele ficou tenso, mas ao ver que era Harry, ele relaxou e pôs a mão na cabeça do garoto.

 

– Obrigado, papai.

 

Severus ficou mais emocionado com aquilo do que queria admitir. Ele não sabia exatamente por que Harry estava agradecendo. Mas Harry estava grato, e ele sentiu um calorzinho no fundo de sua alma. Ele não costumava sentir muitos desses, mas, desde que Harry e Remus entraram em sua vida, ele vinha sentindo isso com frequência. Ele podia se acostumar àquilo.

 

 

RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS RLSS

 

 

Ao chegar ao Salão Principal para o almoço, Severus sugeriu que Harry devesse agradecer Hagrid por tê-lo tirado da Floresta. O gigante ficou emocionado e fez Harry prometer fazer uma visitinha a ele e Fang.

 

Depois do almoço, Severus levou Harry de volta à enfermaria, pois Madame Pomfrey tinha concordado em tomar conta dele até o final das aulas. Harry não entendeu direito e quis se certificar:

 

– Mas eu não tô doente, né, papai?

 

– Não, Harry. Você só vai ficar com Madame Pomfrey até as aulas acabarem. Procure ser bonzinho e obedeça a ela, entendeu?

 

– Tá.

 

A velha matrona recebeu-os com um sorriso, e ela observou com cuidado Harry abraçar e beijar seu pai com carinho, antes que ele voltasse às masmorras. Parecia que não tinham sobrado quaisquer traumas da noite passada.

 

– Está cansado, Harry?

 

– Não, senhora.

 

– Bom, se você ficar cansado, é só me avisar e aí você pode descansar um pouco naquela cama ali adiante, está bem?

 

– Está bem.

 

– Agora, se você não tiver outros planos, eu gostaria que me ajudasse na enfermaria. Naquela cama ali – Ela apontou para o canto oposto –, tem um paciente a quem você poderia fazer companhia.

 

Harry olhou a cama de longe.

 

– Ele tá doente?

 

– Ele é um menino do 3° ano que se machucou e vai ter que passar a noite aqui. Se você puder brincar um pouco com ele, acho que ele vai ficar bem contente.

 

– Tá.

 

– Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar.

 

Harry foi até a cama indicada e viu apenas uma pessoa deitada com muita gaze pelo corpo, inclusive em grande parte da cabeça. Mas dava para ver o cabelo cor de fogo, e Harry se lembrou do menino, mesmo que não soubesse seu nome.

 

– Oi.

 

O menino ergueu a cabeça. Harry viu que ele era mais velho, provavelmente mais de 12 anos. Bom, se ele era do terceiro ano, podia ter até 13 anos.

 

– Ei. Você é Harry Potter?

 

– Sou. E você?

 

– Meu nome é Charles Weasley. Pode me chamar de Charlie.

 

– Tá. O que aconteceu com você?

 

– Eu tentei fazer uma poção que não deu certo.

 

– Você errou na poção?

 

– Não, eu tentei inventar uma poção.

 

– Meu papai também faz isso! Ele inventa poções. – Harry franziu o cenho. – Mas o que a sua poção deveria fazer?

 

Charlie pareceu envergonhado em admitir:

 

– Eu queria apagar as minhas sardas.

 

– Por quê?

 

– Todo mundo fica gozando de mim. Me chamam de Ferrugem e essas coisas.

 

– Que chato. Mas você vai ficar bom?

 

– Madame Pomfrey diz que sim. Mas as sardas vão continuar.

 

– Até que não é tão ruim. Eu gosto de sardas.

 

– Aposto que minha mãe vai me dar uma bronca.

 

– Meu pai também me deu bronca.

 

– Eu vi que você esteve aqui antes. Você fugiu?

 

– Foi.

 

– Por quê?

 

– Achei que meu pai não me queria mais.

 

– Tá brincando? O Prof. Lupin adora você!

 

– Não ele. Meu Papai Severus.

 

– Ele é bravo. O que você fez?

 

– Ele me pediu uma coisa e eu desobedeci.

 

– Ih, isso é ruim. Seu pai sabe mesmo como dar castigos.

 

– Ele não me castigou. Ele me pediu desculpas depois. Sabe, ele ficou bravo, e eu... eu me assustei. Aí eu tentei fugir.

 

– Fugir? Para onde?

 

– Para a Floresta.

 

O ruivinho arregalou os olhos:

 

– Para a Floresta? Não sabe que é proibido?

 

– Agora eu sei.

 

– Cara, você é demais! Fugiu do Snape e ainda foi para a Floresta? – Charlie estava impressionado. – Conta aí: viu algum lobisomem? Meu irmão Bill diz que tem tudo quanto é tipo de monstro lá.

 

– Não. Eu dormi. Hagrid me tirou de lá quando eu estava dormindo, ai eu não vi muita coisa.

 

– Nossa! Você podia ter sido comido por um monstro! Não ficou com medo?

 

Harry ia responder, mas foi interrompido quando uma coruja entrou voando na enfermaria, circundou um pouco o teto alto do castelo, mas entregou uma carta a Charlie. Harry adorava ver as corujas entregando correspondência. Ele também notou que ela trazia um envelope vermelho.

 

– Você recebeu uma carta!

 

– Não é carta, é um Howler.

 

– Howler? O que é isso?

 

– Não sabe o que é um Howler?

 

Harry fez que não com a cabeça, mas antes que Charlie dissesse mais alguma coisa, Madame Pomfrey veio verificar a presença da coruja em sua enfermaria.

 

– O que é isso, Sr. Weasley?

 

– Acho que é um Howler.

 

A enfermeira balançou a cabeça:

 

– Bom, nesse caso, não fique aí o melhor a fazer é abrir logo. Não adianta nada tentar ignorá-lo. Prefere abri-lo sozinho?

 

O ruivinho de 13 anos deu de ombros:

 

– Tanto faz. Todo mundo vai saber mesmo.

 

Harry não estava entendendo, então Charlie abriu o envelope, e uma voz veio de dentro dele, uma voz de mulher. E parecia furiosa:

 

– * _Charles Weasley! Estou absolutamente desgostosa! Pensei que fosse seguir os passos de seu irmão Bill, mas agora está servindo de mau exemplo para seus irmãos menores! Como se eu já não tivesse problemas suficientes com Fred e George! Se você não se endireitar, seu pai e eu vamos tirar você de Hogwarts!*_

 

O envelope se queimou sozinho, para espanto de Harry. Charlie tinha o rosto mais vermelho do que o cabelo. Harry não conseguia falar nada, com os olhos arregalados.

 

– Essa aí é... a minha mãe – disse o ruivo, desanimado.

 

– Puxa! Ela estava furiosa! Meu pai também brigou comigo.

 

– Eu tenho muitos irmãos, sabe? Ela tem muito trabalho cuidando de todos eles. Os gêmeos são umas pestes! Eu tenho um irmão que deve ser da sua idade, o Rony. Vocês podiam brincar juntos.

 

– Ele podia vir estudar em Hogsmeade! Comigo e com meu amigo Neville!

 

– Vocês iam se dar bem. Podiam jogar Quidditch juntos.

 

– Eu nunca vi Quidditch.

 

– Nunca? Puxa, você vai ver daqui a pouco. Os jogos vão começar no final do mês. Sabe que eu sou o apanhador do time de Gryffindor?

 

– É? Isso é como um goleiro?

 

– Melhor. Deixa eu te explicar.

 

A tarde passou tão rapidamente para Harry que ele nem se lembrou de estar cansado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumo ao último capítulo...


	12. Capítulo 12 – Pondo Harry para dormir

– Ouvi dizer que você fez um amigo hoje na enfermaria.

 

– Charlie! – disse Harry, animado, colocando o pijama. – Ele é legal. Ele me falou tudo sobre Quidditch!

 

– Você vai gostar de ver os jogos, Harry – garantiu Severus. – É muito divertido.

 

– Você joga Quidditch, Papai Severus?

 

– Não, mas seu pai, James Potter, foi um grande jogador no tempo dele.

 

– É mesmo?

 

– Isso mesmo. Seu pai Remus pode lhe contar muitas histórias de seu pai James.

 

– Quando Papai Remus vai voltar?

 

– Acho que ele perdeu o trem, Harry, e deve chegar num outro mais tarde. Quem sabe amanhã, quando você voltar da escola, ele já estará em casa.

 

– Legal! Charlie disse que ele podia brincar comigo um dia desses. Ele pode, Papai?

 

– Ele quis brincar com você? Ele é mais velho, por que brincaria com você?

 

– Para me ensinar Quidditch.

 

– Bom, eu vou ter que falar com seu Papai Remus antes e com os pais de Charlie. Quidditch pode ser bem perigoso, rapazinho. Madame Pomfrey disse que você já jantou.

 

– Com o Charlie! O irmão dele apareceu também. Ele é enorme! Mas é legal.

 

– Quer comer mais alguma coisa? Está com fome?

 

– Não tô com fome. – Harry correu para a cama e começou a se enfiar debaixo das cobertas. – Papai, conta uma historinha?

 

– Qual você gostaria de ouvir?

 

– Conta de novo a da Lebre que Perdeu os Óculos!

 

– Você gosta mesmo dessa história, não gosta?

 

Harry assentiu, excitado. Severus maravilhou-se que seu filho tivesse tanta energia e alegria depois de tudo o que acontecera.

 

Mas as emoções não tinham terminado. Uma voz diferente e familiar apareceu no quarto.

 

– Ahá! Peguei os dois!! Então, estão contando historinhas sem esperar por mim?

 

O rosto de Harry se iluminou num sorriso como se fosse uma árvore de natal ao ver seu outro papai no quarto:

 

– Papai Remus!! – Ele saiu debaixo das cobertas e correu a pendurar-se nele, animadíssimo. – Você chegou! Viu minha cama nova? Papai Severus deu para mim uma cama com cortinas porque no túnel tinha um Boggart! Aí ele me assustou, eu fiquei muito chateado e fui para a Floresta, onde tem monstro e até lobisomem! Aí o Hagrid me achou, e o Papai Severus me explicou que ele não ia me mandar para um orfanato! Ele me deu um banho e depois só me levou para a enfermaria, e eu conheci o Charlie! Ele ganhou um envelope que berra com a voz da mãe dele!

 

Com Harry no colo, Remus não sabia se ria ou chorava com tudo que ouvia. Aliás, ele não entendia muito do que estava ouvindo.

 

– Que história é essa de orfanato? E como você foi para a Floresta?

 

Severus garantiu:

 

– É uma longa história.

 

– Vocês vão ter que me contar tudinho. – Mesmo com Harry no colo, Remus se inclinou para dar um selinho em Severus. – Sentiu minha falta?

 

– De mais modos do que você pode imaginar. Está melhor?

 

– Estou cansado, só isso. – Ele beijou Harry. – E você, sentiu minha falta?

 

– Muuuito! Senta, Papai! Vamos contar para você tudo que aconteceu.

 

– Só se fizermos diferente. Você vai contar, Harry. Não me esconda nada.

 

– Papai Severus, me ajuda, tá?

 

– Comece do começo, Harry. Quando começou tudo?

 

– Eu descobri um túnel no meu armário, e aí eu fui explorar o túnel, e aí eu levei o Urso para a aventura!

 

– O "túnel" a que ele se refere era um buraco que mal cabia uma toupeira.

 

– Mas tinha um Boggart lá dentro! Eu nunca tinha visto um Boggart!

 

A narrativa excitada de Harry, com algumas intervenções de Severus, demorou quase 30 minutos. Remus alternava emoções como extremo horror e medo, com uma ternura sem fim. Harry estava no colo dele, e Severus também o abraçava.

 

– Oh, meu garoto tão corajoso. E sortudo! A Floresta é um lugar perigoso. Por isso ela tem o nome de proibida.

 

– Eu sei disso agora.

 

– E sabe também que não importa o que aconteça, nós amamos você e nunca vamos querer que vá embora? Que vamos procurar por você se sumir, e se não conseguirmos encontrar, vamos ficar apavorados e zangados? Sabe de tudo isso?

 

– Sei, Papai.

 

– Você é muito precioso para nós, Harry. É nosso menino. Nunca vamos desistir de você, não importa o que faça. Entende direitinho o que isso quer dizer?

 

– Acho que sim. A mãe de Charlie também deu uma bronca nele.

 

– Conheço a mãe de Charlie Weasley, e ela é louca pelos filhos. Assim como nós somos loucos por você, Harry.

 

– Eu também gosto de você, Papai Remus. E do Papai Severus.

 

– Que bom – Remus beijou-lhe a testa. – E agora está na hora de você ir dormir. Amanhã temos que ir à escola.

 

– Que bom que você está de volta, Papai Remus. Fico feliz.

 

– Também fico feliz em estar de volta. Agora vamos dormir.

 

– Papai, será que vocês podem ficar aqui até eu dormir?

 

Remus olhou para Severus, que tentou esconder o riso no canto dos lábios, mas não deu. Então os três se ajeitaram na cama de Harry, que agora era bem grande e cabia todos ali – mais Urso, é claro.

 

Os três estavam unidos num casulo de emoções variadas, juntos. Juntos, em todas as ocasiões.

 

Como as famílias costumam ser.

 

### The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry e seus papais voltarão em breve.


End file.
